


The Prophet and The Mand'alor

by HippoHope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Eventually Fluff because I'm a hopeless hippo, Imprisonment, Jedi are not fighters, M/M, Mandalorian rule the galaxy, No Beta I die like stormtrooper, Prophets, medium burn I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: In another universe, where the galaxy is no longer being ruled by either the Empire or fighting with the Republic, but the Mandalorian.And where the Jedi are not fighters but more like psychics, prophets, and clairvoyants.  Rare and extremely resourceful.The story of the new ruler of Mandalore who decided that in order to win the battles and eventually conquer the galaxy, the great armed forces aren’t enough but he also needs the ability to foresee the future.  That’s why he and his men managed to seek the most powerful Jedi that ever existed and survived.At the age of 19, Luke Skywalker did not join the rebellion.  He was taken to Mandalore.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 61
Kudos: 200





	1. The Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there again all DinLuke fandom.  
> I am glad to be able to contribute another story for this awesome and frankly quite addictive fandom.  
> It comes to my attention that Din is always a good guy and Luke is always such a sweetheart but I have to shift it...just a little bit *Suspicious Hippo angelic smile* To explore more diversity of this ship.  
> Again English is not my native language but I'm trying my best so please be kind to this hippo!
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

/

/

/

The spaceship has landed, a group of armed mandalorians exit the ship posturing like guards before a man steps down the ramp. His armor bears no color, only the polish pure beskar, the hilt of the darksaber clasped securely on his waist. 

“Thank you for your work. Until next mission” He says, 

“Yes, Mand’alor” Others bow to him, 

He gets up on his personal speeder. After a short ride, he arrives at the place. 

The guards at the front gate salute him,

“Any report today?” He asks,

“No, Mand’alor” The guard chief answers, 

He just nods and steps inside as soon as the large gates open. The size of the gates and the security level of this place is maximum. 

“I will not be disturbed unless it is an emergency” He instructs, he’d like to say ‘Even if it’s an emergency’ but being a ruler isn’t that simple. 

“Yes, Mand’alor” The guards bow, and the gates close up behind him.

Inside the place, is a beautiful living quarter. 

Nothing luxurious or enormous like a grand palace where a ruler of a planet should live but it’s spacious enough and somewhat looks very domestic. Creamy white is the base tone, only being here has already calmed his mind. He steps inside the quarter and finds no sign of the other living here.

“Luke?” 

Nobody answers his call, so he continues until he reaches the backyard which the size of it might equal to a park. 

Finally he finds the one he’s looking for, a figure in white robe is crouching and bending down to pet something on the grass, something white and brown and fluffy. 

Once he walks nearer, those fluffy things just go away, or more accurately hop away. 

The figure also senses his arrival, he stands up and turns to face him. 

“Make new friends while I wasn’t here?” The Mand’alor asks, 

Those impossibly blue eyes look right at him, the pair of eyes that can see through his soul. 

“Hares. They digged through the fence” His both hands fold in front of him in a calm composed way, 

“Did they now” The Mand’alor approaches, “Aren’t they destroying your garden?” 

“They’re just hungry. Sharing the crops with them is fine. I can’t finish them all anyway” 

They both turn to the direction of a small planting bed, a variety of plants growing there, vegetables, herbs, and colorful flowers.

“Maybe lure many of them in and we can get you a fur coat” The mandalorian pauses when those blue eyes stare at him accusingly, “What”

“You know I don’t like that and still say it just to annoy me. Now I think I’m angry” His voice is still neutral but his facial expression is really really cold.

“Come on, you know I was just messing with you. How are you” His gloved hand touches his silky dark blonde hair as his thumb softly caresses his cheek, 

“I’m fine” Those blue eyes look back at him, doesn’t look like he’s still upset. Just calm yet intense and impossible to read, “What can I do for you, Mand’alor” 

“What. I cannot just stay with my own husband?” He asks back,

“I guess you can” Those lips curve up only a bit, 

The lips that he would love to kiss by now if he is not wearing a helmet. So he does remove it, revealing a pair of intense brown eyes and leaning in to press a kiss to those lips. 

Those blue eyes close, accepting the kiss. 

“Tea?” He asks after their lips part, 

“Sure” And he let the one in the white robe lead their way into the quarter.

/

/

/

/

/

10 years ago. Tatooine. 

A group of children were gathering and being fascinated with the little pebbles that kept floating in the air from the palm of a young man. 

“How could you do it?” One of them asked with stars in her eyes, 

“It’s the force” The young man answered, still levitated the pebbles, they were colorful in the air, 

“Wow...so this is what the force can do” The other child spoke up, 

“Yes, and some other things” 

“Like what” Now they were looking at him with high hope and sparkles in their eyes, 

“I’ll tell you next time but now it’s time for you to go home” 

The group of children whined, they were in mixed races and skin color. 

“Come on now, before your parents get worried about you” He managed to levitate each pebble into the hands and paws of the children and make them awe even more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luke” The girl with purple skin waved at him with a big smile and a pebble that matched her skin, 

“I’ll see you” Luke waved at each kid who returned home with a bright smile on their faces. 

He liked children, because children had positive energy towards his ability. Unlike some adults who viewed him like an alien with a strange ability to move objects. A freak. 

Alright, he thought it was time for him to return home too. Uncle Owen would make his ears numb if he delayed any longer.

The young man put on his poncho and hat before walking home. 

/

His place where he was living with his uncle and aunt wasn’t too far. He loved to spend time after work with the children at the communal sand park because they repeatedly asked him to show the tricks. And children were more pleasant to hang out with than adults especially when they found out about what he could do. He got only a few people who were willing to be friends with him but it was totally okay. 

Finally he saw his place right in front of him. It was almost meal time now and he could smell Aunt Beru’s cooking in the air. Yummy. And the blue milk, he wanted his blue milk.

Once he turned the corner, he stopped as a group of people with armors from heads to toes were gathering in front of his place. 

His footsteps froze right then and there. 

He looked at them here and there and it looked like they saw him too. 

Before any of them interacted, another man in armor exited his place and turned to face him.

“Luke Skywalker?” The voice through the modulator asked as he approached him, 

“Y….yes?” Luke wanted to turn and run away but he still couldn’t decipher the situation. Maybe they were just asking for directions? Luke was sure he never borrowed anyone’s credits and not returning it. Maybe a few credits for a drink from Biggs but he didn’t seem to mind, at the time.

“Is it true that you have the supernatural abilities”

Luke was surprised, he never knew some people in weird costumes would know about his ability.

“Come with us” The man concluded, 

Luke’s eyes widened, “What?!”

“What the kriff is going on! Who the farrick are you?!” 

If the people in armor were surprised by his level of politeness, they didn’t show it. 

Then a couple of people were pulled out of the house, with guns and knives pointing their throats. 

“Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!” Luke’s expression was pure horror, 

“If you don’t come voluntarily, we will kill them and take you anyway” The man in the armor informed, 

“NO! I’m going! Don’t kill them!” Luke almost jumped on him if he wasn’t so scared himself, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

The man just nodded and signaled his men to release the couple as well as Luke’s arms were being seized. 

“Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!” He called for them with tears on his face as he was being pulled up to the ship. 

“Luke!” His aunt was crying, reaching out for him while his uncle looked like he wanted to cry too. 

That was the last time Luke ever saw them. 

/

/

/

Luke had been crying all the way from Tatooine to any point in the space they were at now. He was sitting on a cot in the cabin that looked nice enough but it served like a prison to him. Hugging his knees and crying into his poncho. 

A man entered his cabin. Luke immediately looked up, it was the man who spoke to him in front of his house, he remembered his silver armor. Luke bit his lower lip, yes he was crying but it didn’t mean that he was scared of him even though his expression was the mixture of confusion, anger, sorrow, and fear. 

The visitor walked in to sit across from Luke on a chair. 

“I want to let you know that we mean you no harm” He said, 

“Then what, you took me from my family and I don’t even know who you are. What you are” Luke spat through his gritted teeth, 

“We are Mandalorians” He said, 

“And what do you want with me” 

“You are a Jedi. Am I right” He asked back, 

Luke hesitated for a second, “I have….some abilities but I don’t know if I can be considered a Jedi” 

That was true. Luke didn’t even know what he was until other kids his age stopped hanging out with him and he ran home crying. His uncle had told him the truth about his father that he had been a trained and gifted Jedi and his abilities might be passed down to Luke by blood. But Luke never underwent any training, he just wielded the force as his feelings led him. And maybe from the dreams he sometimes had with the figures of the people he had never met before. 

“We will see about that” The man said, 

“What do you want” Luke asked again, more firmly this time. 

“I have heard that Jedi possess a peculiar ability to foresee the future. I want that from you” He told him finally, 

“And….what about if I don’t have it, will you return me to my family?” 

The helmet tilted a bit, “Then I am not sure about your future and the future of your family anymore”

Luke was shocked, “Wait...what, you can’t! You already took me away from them. You won’t just go back and hurt them….right?” Luke refrained from his words as he sensed it, little by little, but once he saw it, it just flooded into him more and more. 

“And now...what do you see?” The man asked, 

Luke sensed a dark aura coming out of the man in front of him, the murderous one. And, the dead bodies of his aunt and uncle. 

His lips were trembling, “Please don’t” Tears falling down his cheeks, 

He saw it as clearly as if it was right in front of him. 

“If you cooperate with me, I will not harm them. My people honor our words even in death and you have my word” 

The young man slowly, achingly looked down and nodded. 

“Rest, we will notify you once we reach our destination” The armored man stood up, about to leave. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked, 

“Mandalore” 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I made Luke a crying bug but I just can’t help it, he’s just so cute!  
> Din here is different from canon. Like he’s colder and more menacing. I’m sorry I make him kinda bad guy here but that’s the spice to the story.  
> I do hope all of you enjoy reading it. See you again soon!


	2. The Mand'alor

/

/

/

Luke was taken to a living quarter on Mandalore. The planet looked big and busier than Tatooine or maybe because he had never had a chance to be around much. 

As he thought he would just be thrown to any small cabin serving as his prison again, the place he was standing at the front right now actually looked….pretty nice. He looked up to absorb the overall atmosphere of the place. 

“Leave us” The man in armor, well all of them were in armor but the one that usually talked to him, yeah that one, he commanded his officers. 

So it was just two of them being left in the place.

“I….got to live here?” Luke turned to ask him, still disbelieved, 

“Yes” He simply said, 

“Okay I get it now. This is like your place and I got a small cabin for myself right?” 

The mandalorian looked at him, even with the helmet he looked at Luke like he just said something stupid.

“No, this whole place is yours” 

“What? You cannot” Luke just gaped, 

“And why not” 

“How come I get to live here...I mean….I’ve never seen any place so nice like this” Luke was back looking around the place, the exterior looked nice with white base tone, green grass on the ground, and the interior also looked comfortable. 

“Now you have. Let’s get inside and talk” 

Luke was reluctant but he let the man lead him the way. He might not be the brightest kid but he knew better than to disobey this man, not when he seemed less menacing and okay to talk to like right now. But still, quite menacing. 

Luke was still mesmerized with everything inside the place. It looked like a mansion he used to see in holo soap opera. He and his poncho looked really out of place. 

“There’s food in the fridge and if you need anything in particular just inform the officer through the comm link. They will get the necessary things for you” 

Luke immediately turned to him, trying to look at him more carefully. 

“That convenient? I mean I get to live here and order anything I want?” He sounded more like he was asking himself,

“I already told you I mean you no harm, as long as you work with us. You are safe and have a fairly comfortable life” 

“Right…” Luke muttered, 

That was right, he was taken here against his will, being kidnapped from his own family because this man right here needed something from him. Something that his abilities can provide for him. 

“Am I...allowed to talk to my family?” Luke asked, feeling himself small, 

“If you behave and give us good information then that can be considered” 

Luke nodded to himself, he still wasn’t sure what he can really do for this man. What if the vision of the future that Luke saw went wrong, what would become of him and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. 

“I...I still don’t know what I can do for you” He voiced it out finally, 

“You will” 

Alright this man looked so confident, it must have been the armor. Boosting up people’s ego unnecessarily. 

“Rest for now, I will come back when I need something from you” The man turned to leave, 

“Alright...erm…” Luke hesitated but the man turned back to him, 

“Who are you?” He asked finally,

“I am Mand’alor, the ruler of this planet” 

“Mand’alor? Ruler of the planet?” Luke repeated but in a much more comical way, like all these time he was talking to a king?! A royalty?! 

“Your accent is bad but we will work on that” 

Luke almost puffed his cheeks but then the man left. 

Finally he was left all alone in this place, the place that he never thought or even dreamed of staying. He looked around the place again before sitting on a couch, trying to decipher the situation he was put in. 

He was taken from his planet because the armored man thought his abilities could benefit him? How could Luke tell him that he knew almost nothing about being a Jedi or whatever he wanted from him. Maybe if he found out that Luke was actually useless he might just kick him out the next day. 

But the man didn’t look like he would harm him just as he had said, for now maybe, who knew. 

Kriff. He just hoped that his uncle and aunt were okay, Luke wished he could contact them to just at least let them know that he wasn’t being killed or eaten, yet.

Talking about eating, he was hungry. Maybe eating would distract him from his unfortunate circumstance.

He opened the fridge which was told that there is food. Luke was awed again with the ample amount of food being stuffed in. He scanned the items for a moment before grabbing a fruit, this one he could eat without having to peel it off so he dove into it. Biting and humming with the taste. Oh gosh he forgot to wash it, his aunt would be mad at him for this but whatever. 

He wiped his mouth and went back scanning the edible stuff in the fridge once again, trying not to touch the meat because he didn’t consume those, kept chewing his fruit.

“No blue milk?” He sounded disappointed.

Maybe it wasn’t popular on Mandalore, aww...that just sucked. 

/

/

/

Luke ended up sleeping on a couch in the living area when someone woke him up the next day. 

“Wake up” 

“Ha...what….?” Luke was startled, his eyes half opened because his subconscious was still aware that he was in the new environment, 

“Why are you sleeping here. There’s bedroom with a decent bed inside”

It was the same armored man, Luke was wondering if the man polished his armor everyday because it was hurting his eyes. 

“...I...I...er….I’m not used to a large comfortable bed like that….” That was all he said, 

He had been growing up as a farm boy all his life and his family wasn’t lucrative or anything close to that. He was already grateful they had given him his own room with a small bed and some space to keep his stuff, toys and maybe something memorable for his childhood, not many actually. 

“You people are weirder than I thought” 

Luke almost snorted if he wasn’t too sleepy and afraid to provoke the man. At least he wasn’t the one with armor head to toe, sir. 

“I’m sorry to wake you up but I have something to ask you” The armored man, the Mand’alor, said, 

“Yes?” Luke blinked his drowsiness away and sat up right, 

“I am on my way to have a meeting with a senator from the Republic. I want to know if I can trust him and his agreement” 

Luke blinked, 

“Oh well…” Luke wasn’t sure what he should do with that, but it looked like the man expected something from him. Grrrr…..what was he going to do.

“Do you have….like his holo or something?” Right now was a dead or alive moment for him, he needed to try his best, improvise if he should.

The Mand’alor put a comm link on the table in front of them. The holo of said senator came up, he talked eloquently about his proposition and terms of agreement with a beautiful smile. But somehow Luke felt odd about him.

He closed his eyes, something he did when he needed concentration. 

“No” Luke said after a while, still keeping his eyes closed. 

“No?” 

“This man is doing this for his own benefit, not for the Republic or your people” 

Luke didn’t know why he said it but something told him to say so, “He’s now having problem within the senate and he thought that making a deal with mandalorians will help securing his position in the congress”

The helmet man looked at him with awe. 

Those were everything the mandalorian had suspected but he did not have any solid evidence upon that. Speaking with this Jedi had helped confirming his suspicion. 

Then suddenly Luke inhaled sharply and his expression was full of pain and sorrow. 

“What is it” He hurriedly asked, 

“I…..” Luke opened his eyes but then covered his mouth with his hand, he turned to the other man, uncertain whether he should have said something. 

“What did you see” The armor man asked more firmly this time,

“I….I….” Luke tried to breathe and focus, “I saw him doing bad things to children….” Luke covered his mouth again, he wished he could get rid of those images he just saw. 

Suddenly the man turned stiff, and cold, very cold. Before he abruptly stood up and was about to leave.

“Wait...where are you going?” Luke called, 

“If what you said is true then we want nothing to do with him and,” He paused “He deserves a punishment” 

His voice was much more hostile now, he had shifted into his Mand’alor persona.

“But we don’t have any evidence. You can’t just believe everything I say” Luke still wasn’t sure whether the image he saw was real or some kind of imagination, he didn’t want a person to be punished for the crime he didn’t commit.

“We will find the evidence” Then he left, 

Leaving Luke alone again in this place.

/

/

/

Luke was pacing here and there in the living quarter. It had been a whole day already.

Gosh. He was so worried. Luke had never been so confident with his ability to see something that other people could not. He had only used it when the heavy rain had been approaching so they could prepare their farm, and whether they would make good production that season, that was it. Nothing serious like just now. 

What if, he was wrong and the Mand’alor was humiliated for believing in his words. 

Kriff, he must have kicked him out for real this time. Farrick him. Bye bye decent mansion. And maybe his petite farmboy life too. 

Finally he heard the front gate opened, the man in the armor walked in and Luke gulped. Should he hide under the couch. 

“Hey” He greeted, 

“....Hi” Luke greeted back, no time to dig under the couch now. 

“What you said about the senator this morning” 

Alright, here it came. Luke breathed in deep, he would prepare himself to d...i...e……

“It was all accurate”

Luke opened his eyes he didn’t even know he was closing and holding his breath.

“What?” 

“I said, everything you said was on point” 

Luke blinked and blinked his blue eyes, 

“Really?” 

“Yes, we have run an investigation on his background and found many suspicious things. He has problems with the congress committees, his husband filed for divorce for adultery. I do not understand what that idiot was thinking to come and fool us and even thought he could get away with it….” 

“Oh….well that’s a lot to process” Luke muttered to himself, 

“And….we also found evidence that he was related to many cases of child labor in the outer rim”

Luke just nodded, he was glad that the Mand’alor didn’t go into the details, those images still haunted him. 

“We have dismissed his meeting and sent him back” 

Okay that sounds fair, 

“So...do you think he will be arrested for his crime? Because...let’s be real he was abusing the power that he has and even….involving children” Luke felt bad just saying it,

The Mand’alor looked at him for a moment, 

“We make sure he can’t hurt any children anymore” 

Luke blinked, 

“If there are some problems with his ship on the way back, he might realize when it’s too late” 

Luke’s blue eyes widened, 

“What? You mean?” 

“I got some people who are good at that. It can never be traced back to us. We cannot fight directly face to face like we used to anymore. I’ve recruited people who are good at many things. All the useful things” 

“Oh…” Luke tried to process the information, 

Then he thought he could hear the blaring alarm and eventually the sound of an explosion that he had to close his eyes again. ‘Focus and leave those’ he told himself. 

Gosh...but at least he didn’t hear the sound of children crying and asking for help anymore. That should be good.

“Good job” 

The man’s voice got his attention again, “Yes?” 

“What you did today has saved us from many troubles in the future. I appreciate that”

“Erm...you’re welcome…?” Luke didn’t know what to respond, did the man just compliment him?

“It was the right idea to bring you here”

Then Luke slightly bit his own lips. Bring him here without his consent, yeah right. But maybe, maybe that was for the better like the man just said, his family was still alive, he was still alive. 

“I need to head back now. Let me know if you need anything” The man was about to leave again, always arrived quickly, got to the point, and left quickly. 

“So erm…. Is it like I’m working for you right now?” Luke asked with curiosity, 

The Mand’alor turned to him, “Yes, something like that”

“So…..erm… do I get paid?” 

The Mand’alor tilted his head, like he wasn’t sure if he heard him right, 

“Don’t get me wrong that I want a great amount of credits but my family is so poor and with me being here, uncle Owen got nobody to help him with his farm. If I can at least send him some credits, he might be able to hire some worker or buy a droid to help him work. And food is scarce over there, at least aunt Beru can buy something instead of going out and hunting for womp rats or something at night. It isn’t safe, she can run into sand people and get killed. Oh god...I don’t wanna think about that...” 

Luke finished his monologue and the armor man still looked at him.

Kriff, did he say too much? What if he got angry for demanding so damn much with a pitiful position Luke was.

“We’ll see about that” He said just that and Luke blinked,

“Oh okay...thank you” Well, that wasn’t a no entirely so Luke got some hope. 

“Anything else?” Now he asked maybe because he didn’t want to be called back when he had said he needed to go back, like right now.

“Well….erm….can I get blue milk?”

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make this story a dramatic one but looks like I am incapable of that. *Pitiful Hippo*  
> Thank you for the warm welcome and see you again soon!


	3. The Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I could update any story on daily basis but here I am XD
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

Luke was drinking the blue milk from its very bottle once it was delivered to him the next day. 

My precious, finally we found each other again.

He wiped his mouth then remembered the man who delivered it to him was still here, the Mand’alor. 

“Oh...I’m sorry. Do you want some?” Luke offered sheepishly, he was downing it like a thirsty bantha. 

“No” The man just refused, still staring at him, 

“It tastes exactly like the one from my home planet” Luke commented, 

“Because it was from there” 

“It was?” 

“Yes, we do a lot of intergalactic trade also with the outer rim” 

“So….is it expensive?” Luke was dreaded, 

“Don’t worry about that” The armored man just cut him off, 

Luke shrugged, 

“So...what can I do for you today?” Luke asked, 

“Nothing. Not yet” 

“So you’re not having any meetings today” Luke guessed, 

“I am very busy with a lot of meetings but mostly with my own people so there’s nothing too complicated” 

“Oh...I see” Luke just kept sipping his blue milk, since the man didn’t want some so he could finish his bottle maybe. 

He noticed the man was still staring at him even with a helmet, his visor was on him, for sure. 

“I am still surprised with your ability, what you can do” The man said as if sensing Luke asking why he kept staring at him, “When you actually look like ordinary brat” 

“Hey...I can assure you I am a good kid. Helping out my family with everything since I was very young” Luke felt offended, he looked like a brat really? 

“I don’t doubt you. I mean you just look normal to me” The man chuckled, 

Luke paused his milk, the man chuckled, he really did chuckle there, even if it was so short and soft but Luke got it. The armor man immediately composed himself. 

“Can I ask you something?” Luke was curious, “Why don’t you take off your helmet”

All these times Luke had never seen the man’s face.

“Because from where I am from, we don’t take off our helmets in front of outsiders. Only family members and loved ones are allowed” 

“I see” Now that answered his question, 

“But not all mandalorians follow that creed. Mandalore consists of many clans and tribes. Some can remove their helmet in public” 

Luke just nodded, there were a lot of things he still didn’t know in the vast galaxy. 

“And how long do I have to stay here?” 

The man just stared at him, Luke looked at him, expecting the answer. 

“On Mandalore you mean?” The man asked back,

“Yes”

“You will have to stay here for the rest of your life” 

Luke gasped, then he bit his lower lip. 

He thought he already knew the answer but it was still harsh hearing it directly from the man. 

“So you took me from my home, took away my freedom, and imprison me because you think it will benefit your people” 

No matter how nice and beautiful the place looked, it was still his prison.

“It is for your own good. You don’t know how many people are also searching for your kind and they might not be as kind. Some of them are even savages” 

“And you think you’re kind?” Luke asked back, 

“I am offering you as much as I can. If you still don’t appreciate it then it is not my problem” The man stood up, 

Luke bit his lips before standing up too, “At least let me talk to my family” 

“You are requesting a lot of things, don’t get used to it” He turned to tell him before walking out of the large gate. 

Luke sat back on the couch, covering his face and groaning. 

He tried not to cry but he was so frustrated. Yes, the man treated him nice enough but the truth was he imprisoned him. Luke was his prisoner. 

It was just the question of when he thought Luke was no use for him and then. Luke really didn’t want to think about that. He had heard that mandalorians are very good at fighting and killing. Luke might just be another unlucky bastard for them. 

He ran out into the backyard to clear his mind. The place was beautiful, blue sky and greenish grass, there was even a waterfall there. Luke was thinking maybe he could climb up a tree but the wall was so high. He might just hurt himself trying to cross it. 

Then he thought of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, their faces came to his mind. What if Luke tried to escape and they decided to kill them because Luke was so hard to cooperate with? 

Luke just wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. There was no way he could get out of here without the man knowing. 

He sniffed and was about to walk back into the quarter.

‘Luke’ 

He immediately turned, a vivid glowing light of a human form was right there. 

“....Father?” Yes, Luke remembered him, it was his father because he had visited Luke inside and outside his dreams. 

‘Are you okay, son?’ The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker asked his son, 

“No...no, I’m not okay father. Please help me, I was kidnapped from my home, leaving uncle Owen and aunt Beru over there” Luke walked up to him and told him everything. His tears flooded down again.

‘Don’t cry, my son’ Anakin wished he could hold his son in his arms, to console him from his sorrow. 

“He...he sees me as someone who can provide him prediction that can benefit him” Luke told his father as he still sniffled, 

‘I know son. That’s why many of the Jedi in the past were hunted down and kept as the powerful men’s personal prophet’ 

“Can...can you help? Can you get me out of here?” Luke asked with his teary blue eyes, 

Anakin’s face looked pained, almost torn with sadness, desperation.

‘Your destiny, it is. Young Skywalker’ 

Luke immediately turned to the other small figure who also appeared there,

“Master Yoda” Luke remembered, he visited him sometimes too, “What do you mean it is my destiny”, 

‘Your destiny, I can foresee. Stay with the mandalorian, you must’ The small green master said, 

“I have to stay with him? Why?” 

‘Those who are suffering you must help, in the galaxy there are many’ said the Jedi master, 

“What? To help other people? I can do that?” Luke didn’t believe that, 

‘Yes, you can. Working with the Mand’alor, you must’ 

Luke hesitated for a moment, “But how? He just wants me to foresee something that would benefit him and his people. I’ve heard they’re such great warriors and ruling the galaxy right now. I’m sure they are killing more than helping people” 

‘Not all mandalorians are bloodthirsty killers. I can assure you that’ 

Another figure appeared, another Jedi master with blue eyes and kind beautiful face. 

“Ben” 

Luke didn’t want to say it out but he loved Ben the most because he had visited Luke the most often of all three of them. 

‘This Mand’alor is different. He’s doing everything for his people but also helping out others in need in the galaxy too, especially children. I can sense that’ 

Luke looked at each of them, 

“So you want me to stay with him?” Luke felt his own heart being torn, he was just 19 years old, still so young and there were so many things in the galaxy he wanted to explore. Not being in the confinement for a powerful ruler to use like this. 

‘Staying here with him is safer than being out there, Luke. Imagine if you’re still out there and the ones who find you aren’t civilized people who will lock you down in the dungeon, force you to do things for them. It happened to many Jedi in the past’ 

Luke tried to process Ben’s reason, “He said the same thing too” 

Both Anakin and Master Yoda looked at Obi-wan knowingly since he mentioned mandalorian. 

‘Think about it, Luke. You are the one who can stop him if he tries to start a war that will kill many innocent lives. You can lead him to the better path. He will listen to you, I can sense that’ Ben encouraged him, 

‘From your own experience, you have spoken’ Master Yoda glanced up at him, 

For the first time, Ben looked sheepish as a force ghost could be. Luke had to look at him more carefully. 

‘We will always be here if you need us, son’ Anakin assured him, touching his shoulder even if they couldn’t physically but it already warmed Luke’s heart. 

“Please father, I need your guidance” Luke tried not to cry, he wished he could hug his father but he had grown up knowing that it was not possible. But their kind words and the existence of their force already made Luke feel better. 

‘Do not worry about the future, my padawan. The Mand’alor will treat you well’ Ben also gave him a force hug, 

“How could you know that? He took me from my home planet without my consent and he doesn’t even let me talk to uncle Owen or aunt Beru” Luke whined, 

Those force ghosts looked at him with compassion in their eyes.

“Wait a minute, are you seeing something that I don’t see?” Luke asked, 

Since Jedi could foresee other people’s future, but not their own. When one Jedi wanted to know about their own future, they had had to ask others for guidance. But the information that could be shared was also limited. It depended whether how much one’s path could be revealed. 

‘That, you have to experience by yourself’ Master Yoda concluded, ‘We will be here when you need training and guidance. Much training you need, I sense’ 

“Yeah, I think so too” Luke kinda agreed with master Yoda, he wanted his vision to be as sharp and accurate as it could be. He didn’t want to anger the Mand’alor by telling some false imagination.

‘Your fear, beware of. Lead you the way, let the force’ 

“Yes master” Luke nodded, 

He had heard it from him for so many times and let it stick with him or else he would go crazy on many occasions already. When he had got bullied at school, when other kids had refused to play with him. And now, he had been kidnapped to be the Mand’alor’s personal prophet. He could say his life was quite tough.

‘We love you, son. May the force be with you’ Anakin told him before all of them disappeared. 

Luke just looked at the empty space in front of him. He had to be strong. All three of them had come to him at the same time while he was still awake, it must have been some kind of emergency. 

He walked over to the small waterfall, his palms tested the water and poured it onto his face. 

He wouldn’t cry anymore, he had a feeling that he should sit and meditate here in the backyard. Maybe it would help clearing his mind, his concentration, and emotional stability. Since he was still a teenager, it was very hard for him sometimes. But he got only himself left now, he had to survive this life. He had to survive the Mand’alor.

/

/

/

Once Luke finished his meditation, it was already late afternoon. 

He had skipped meals and now he was super hungry. As he was preparing his simple meal on the dining counter, the front gates opened.  
The Mand’alor came back already? 

But instead of the man in the armor walking in, it was an astromech steadily rolling in. 

Luke frowned and abandoned his cooking as the white and blue astromech rolled into his place.

“Hello?” Luke greeted, 

The droid made different kinds of beeping sound, 

“Okay slowly” Luke knew droid language but it was quite rusty since uncle Owen’s last droid had had its peaceful retirement, meaning its old condition could never be resurrected. 

“The Mand’alor sent you?” 

The droid beeped some more. He was telling Luke that his name was R2D2 or Artoo for short and now he would be living with Luke as an assistant droid, helping taking care of his place.

“Oh, welcome. Nice to meet you Artoo, I am Luke” Luke patted his dome, he was so glad that at least he got someone to talk to other than his father’s and the masters’ force ghosts. 

The astromech beeped cheerfully and slightly shook his body, he said he was so excited that his master was actually a nice person when all the men in armor who took him here looked quite scary. Luke laughed at that, it was the first time he laughed since he had got here.

“A message for me?” 

The droid made an agreement sound before he played the message.

Luke was expecting to see a message from the Mand’alor but it was actually the hologram of his uncle and aunt, Luke gaped. 

‘Luke. I hope you are doing well. Your aunt and I are doing fine. We are still in the process of accepting the truth that you have to go and work with those people…’ 

Luke covers his mouth and his tear threatened to fall again, 

‘Today some men in armor come back and tell us to record you a message that’s why we’re doing it right now. They also give us an amount of credit that will benefit us greatly to prepare for this season harvesting’ 

Luke gasped, that was true. Uncle Owen was holding a small bag that looked like there were credits inside.

‘We thank you for this, Luke. Take care of yourself and remember that we always love you’ 

That was the end of the message and Luke started sobbing in his hands.

The astromech, Artoo, made a distress noise. He was afraid that he might have upset Luke.

“No, no, it wasn’t you. I just… need some time to process this” Luke assured the droid, but it still shook slightly nearby. 

The Mand’alor really did what Luke had asked of him.

He sent his people to deliver the credits to his uncle and aunt and had them record their message, and sent it together with this droid. To let Luke know that they were okay, to let them tell Luke that they always loved Luke. 

When he acted all cold and indifferent with Luke’s request this morning. 

‘The Mand’alor will treat you well’ Ben’s words kept ringing on his mind.

He wished he could believe Ben’s words, wholeheartedly. 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Mand’alor isn't as cold as he thought himself could be *smirk*  
> Say hello to the Jedi force ghosts and welcome Artoo!  
> I made Luke cry again because I can’t help it, he is just so adorable.  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter and see you all again soon!


	4. The Vision

/

/

/

The Mand’alor paid a visit first thing in the morning the very next day because he was usually very busy being a planet ruler, right.

Instead of meeting the young man, an astromech rolled in to greet him and the Mand’alor stared it down. He had never liked droids, still trying to adapt himself because Mandalore was being resurrected and restored, a lot of jobs couldn’t be done by humans. At least he was not very hostile towards them now. 

“Where is he” He asked, 

The astromech beeped, 

“Thanks” Then he walked passed him, “Don’t follow me” 

Artoo beeped a disappointed tone but he listened to him and went back to his chores. 

There he was, the Jedi was in the backyard standing in front of the waterfall turning his back to him. 

But as the Mand’alor walked in closer he had to pause because something was floating in the air in front of the Jedi. As he looked more carefully. Water, they were water drops. Floating and flowing in the air like a small river as the young man moving his both hands, slowly and calmly. 

It was incredible yet with serenity. He had never seen anything like this his whole life but he had heard what Jedi could do, what they were capable of. 

As if sensing his arrival, the Jedi paused his hand and turned back to look at the newcomer without losing his concentration.

“Hello” He greeted,

“Hey” The Mand’alor greeted back, 

Then Luke motioned for all the water to float back to the waterfall.

“You can do that” The man approached, 

“With concentration, yes. It’s the thing that I’m used to the most since all the kids keep asking me to levitate something and put on a show for them back on Tatooine….” Luke trailed off, like it reminded him that he wasn’t there anymore and the kids might be missing him. He sighed. 

“So because you can, you just do it to kill time” 

“Not exactly, my master told me I have to keep practicing. I got nothing else to do so I think it’s a good chance” Luke tried to look at the bright side,

“Your master? You had a master before?” 

“Again not exactly. They appear to me whenever they feel like it” 

The mandalorian kept staring at him and Luke thought maybe that needed a little more explanation.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you if you have time. By the way, is there anything I can do for you today?” Luke had his hands holding together in front of him, 

The Mand’alor totally felt that the young Jedi was in much better mood than yesterday, but it wasn’t his business if the Jedi was still upset, right. 

“Yes, I have some” 

Luke gave him a small smile, “Let’s get inside then” 

“Artoo is very good at taking care of the place, he even yells at me to put on some clean clothes” 

They were now in the living area and Luke was in new clothes, not his dirty white farmer robe that almost turned grey and the equally ragged poncho he had from Tatooine. Now he was in a white robe.

It looked good on him. 

“And….” 

That got the Mand’alor’s attention back to himself, 

“I would like to thank you properly, for getting the message from my family and even providing them some credits. It’s very kind of you”

Those impossibly blue eyes looked right at him with sincerity and gratitude. 

“That’s just….something I can do. Don’t get used to it” The Mand’alor told him, but it also reminded the Jedi that he was the king and he could provide for his people.

“I know” Luke knew that he was now working for this mandalorian, asking too much or too often wouldn’t be appropriate. 

“So what can I do for you? But I have to warn you I’m still in the process of training myself. Please don’t take everything I say too seriously” 

“I usually make decisions by myself but I just need some confirmation from you. Something I cannot see” said the Mand’alor, 

But what happened the day before had already affirmed that the Mand’alor could believe in his words.

“I see, I’ll try my best” Luke really was cooperative now. He thought it might be for the best.

Two cups of tea were placed on the table.

“Thank you Artoo” 

The astromech nodded a bit then rolled away, 

“I actually prefer blue milk but I guess you prefer tea” Luke shrugged as he sipped his tea, it helped with his concentration that his masters often encouraged him to drink.

“It doesn’t matter what I prefer, I can’t drink or eat in front of other people” 

Luke blinked, “That’s right I forgot” To drink or to eat something meaning he had to remove his helmet and Luke wasn’t granted that privilege. 

“I have three propositions coming in. I want to know which one will benefit my people the most” Din got right to business, “They are Crocant, Demna, and the New Republic” 

Luke closed his eyes and meditated for a moment.

“They all need your help rather than helping you” Luke started, “But somehow being an ally with the New Republic seems to strengthen Mandalore’s power more than the other two” 

The Mand’alor listened to it quietly. It was as he was thinking but getting confirmation from the young prophet just ensuring it. And he just said it without knowing any information about those three parties in prior. What an amazing ability. 

“But” 

The Mand’alor looked at him, 

“I am sensing that you don’t want to proceed with any of their proposition” Luke slowly opened his eyes, his beautiful piercing blue eyes,  
“The real question is, should you do it even if your heart is feeling against it” 

The armor man paused, that was true. He never thought the young Jedi could feel it deep within him too. 

“My feelings have nothing to do with being the ruler of Mandalore. I have to do what is best for my people” 

Luke listened to him and exhaled slowly to retain his focus, that sounded so incredibly selfless, yet so lonely. 

“You don’t have to accept any of those propositions. As I’ve said they will be the one who benefit, not your people. Especially if it goes against your own….judgement” Luke avoided the word ‘feelings’ as this man in the armor looked like he didn’t want to get those involved. 

“I see, thank you for your work today” The Mand’alor stood up and Luke stood with him.

“Mand’alor, I have something to ask of you” 

He turned back, “What is it” Another request of the day, he could take it. 

“I...er….I don’t want to sound too demanding but I don’t actually eat meat, any kind of meat” 

“No?” 

“No. So my point is, please take all the meat in the fridge back. I’m sure it will benefit more to other people” Rather than stay freezing and haunting everytime Luke opened the fridge, it could actually feed a lot of hungry people out there. 

“I never knew Jedi are vegetarian” The ruler commented, 

“Not all of us I guess. For my case, I feel their origin from the force. It told me the story of how they ended up being food for others, usually it was against their will” and Luke was quiet, he didn’t want to describe more, it would totally ruin the atmosphere. 

“Really? You feel all those?” 

“Yes, most of the time” Luke shrugged, not that he wanted to, it came to him naturally, 

The Mand’alor paused for a moment, looked at him more carefully. What was it like to feel so much?

“Does it mean that you can tell who’s behind if someone was killed or if there’s any assassination attempt” He asked a question,

Luke thought about that for a moment, then he nodded, 

“Yes, I think I can” Luke wasn’t sure himself, that was a serious question. But logically he could. Since Jedi’s one of many abilities, if not the most prominent one, was clairvoyance. The ability to perceive information from objects, places, people, everything. The stronger with the force, the more powerful the ability would be. 

“Interesting. Can you also read my mind” 

“If you want me to” The young Jedi shrugged, “But normally I won’t do that since it’s invading people’s privacy, making them uncomfortable. That’s why people do not want to be around a Jedi, they are afraid their secrets will be all out” Luke seemed a bit sad but he recovered quickly, nobody wanted to be his friends because of this. 

“You mentioned my feelings earlier, were you?” Reading his mind, he was quietly questioning, 

“I did not read your mind, it was projected so clearly from you” Luke just stated the truth.

“I see” The Mand’alor nodded, 

He already knew that having a Jedi with him is something very special and if this one was willing to work with him, then Mandalorians might have nothing left to fear in this vast and cruel galaxy. 

“Is there anything else that you want? Besides getting rid of the meat” He asked, 

“Please cook those meats for hungry people on the street” Luke requested, “In that case, their lives wouldn’t go wasted” 

“We always give away supply for people in need anyway. Anything else?” 

Mandalore had been developing so much but there were still some who didn’t have much, especially the new immigrants. 

“I want fruits, vegetables, some spices to cook them. I also want to try planting something in the yard, the soil is very fertile. Variety kinds of vegetable seeds, please. If that’s not too much trouble” Luke blinked his blue eyes, hopefully the Mand’alor wouldn’t think he was being demanding. 

Fresh fruits and vegetables were considered very high valued in some areas and places, especially from where Luke was from. 

“That can be arranged” He just nodded, 

“And some snacks and desserts. Cookies, ice-cream, yoghurt. Anything you have”

If the Mand’alor just blinked underneath his helmet, Luke wouldn’t know.

“Please” Luke blinked his blue eyes, 

/

/

/

Mandalore Palace,

“I start to think you’re raising a child” 

One of his comrades and the chief guard, Paz Vizla, commented after seeing the list of things that were supposed to be delivered to the prophet’s place. 

“He’s still young, gotta give him a break” said the Mand’alor and the larger man shrugged.

They just finished the meeting with the conclusion that the Mand’alor rejected all the propositions from those three parties. 

“They will keep trying and sending new propositions, you know?” Paz commented honestly, 

He had seen those come in too many times than he could remember. 

“Let them try, they are not worth my time” The Mand’alor just said carelessly,

“Why don’t you just ask your Jedi about that. To see who exactly you will end up getting married with” 

The Mand’alor stopped and turned to his friend, they were in the middle of the palace hallway. 

“Well I’m just suggesting since you seem to believe in his prediction so much” The larger man in dark blue armor shrugged, 

That was right, all these times, the propositions that had been flooding in for the great Mand’alor were marriage proposals. 

“In that case, those others who are not your future spouse will stop pursuing and bothering you with their goo goo eyes and sweet wording”  
Paz had witnessed it for too many times, some of them were polite, some of them were so sweet he wanted to throw up but they were fun. 

That was right, the Mand’alor never thought of that before, in that case those annoying marriage proposals would stop coming in if he just married the right one.

“But I’m not thinking of getting married anytime soon” 

If he had to do it for his people then he would wholeheartedly do it, but still, he had never felt anything right about it. About getting married to someone he didn’t even know. 

“It’s anytime now, sooner or later doesn’t matter. You have been working hard as a Mand’alor for a long time now, give yourself a break”  
The man’s large hand rested on his shoulder, 

“I am telling you this as a friend, Din. If you have any good option, just go for it and give yourself some time off” 

He was using his real name as he was one of his friends from their clan.

“Since when you want to get rid of me, I still got a lot of work to do. No time off for a Mand’alor” Din started walking again, 

“I’m just saying, everybody needs a rest, my friend” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” The Mand’alor just cut it off,

“Alright, I’ll see you. Mand’alor” The larger mandalorian even put his fist on his chest plate and bowed. What a jerk.

But the king actually thought about it. Should he just ask the young Jedi?

/

/

/

The next day,

All the meat inside Luke’s place was transferred on a cart and rolled off by Artoo. 

The cart floated back with many kinds of snacks and Luke was a happy kid once again.

“Blue Macaron! Thank you so much!” Luke almost cried when he saw the package, 

There were many kinds of snacks and he could even have them with his blue milk! His life became perfect once again. 

The Mand’alor just refrained from making any comments, he was busy looking at Luke who just turned into a small kid, examining each and every snack package with excitement. 

“How old are you?” 

“Me?” Luke turned back at him, his blonde hair sprayed perfectly around his face,

“Yes, I don’t care about the droid so I’m asking you” 

Artoo protested sourly but he kept quiet, 

“Well, I’m 19 standard years” Luke was busy arranging the snack packages once he got over all of them, twice. “I know I get over excited about snacks for my age. Uncle Owen also said I spent too much money buying those. You?” 

“Me what?”

“How old are you? Your highness” 

If the Mand’alor was staring, Luke wouldn’t know. His sparkling blue eyes just took all of his attention. 

“I’m 35” 

“That’s still young for being a king” Luke commented, 

“I had to do what I had to do. I first trained as a mandalorian since I was 6. Nothing is too young for me anymore” 

Luke’s eyebrows frowned. 

“Your parents?” 

“They died in war, I was the foundling then until the mandalorian found me” 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Luke’s blue eyes were almost sad, “But that makes two of us then. My mother died giving birth to me and I never met my father until he appeared as a ghost to me” 

“As what?” 

“Oh, that’s right. I still owe you the explanation about that, excuse me” Luke put all of his snacks securely on his dining counter. “Gosh, this is a lot. I hope they don’t cost you too much” 

“Forget about their cost, what do you mean your father appeared to you as a ghost” The Mand’alor really needed to hear that explanation, not that he was afraid of anything spooky or something like that. He just needed to know about Jedi things.

“When Jedi are dead, their spirits become one with the force. They can project their force in the form of themselves. I screamed when the first force ghost of my master, Ben, visited me when I was eight” Luke almost chuckled as he thought of that fond memory, 

“He explained to me like I am explaining to you right now. Like how force ghosts of the Jedi visit people who are related to them. In my case, he was my father’s best friend and considered himself as my guardian that I never knew I had until he was dead. Later, was master Yoda, my master’s master. He was a green hermit who spoke in riddles, very strict but also kind, and very wise. He helped me out with my training a lot. And then, my father, he visited me the last because of his guilt. That was why it took him so long” 

Luke remained quiet for a moment, 

“Guilt?” The Mand’alor repeated, 

“Yes, but after he coped with it. He also came to me and that’s when I knew what my father looked like. He was quite handsome” Luke had a small smile on his face, 

“I’m sorry I talk too much again, I hope I answer your question” Luke started opening the snack package as Artoo served him a glass of blue milk, “Thank you Artoo, you’re the best” 

The Mand’alor just kept staring at the young Jedi, how come he looked like this when he was happy. Like, absolutely dashing. Like, everything surrounded him just shone bright. It must have been the Jedi thing, again.

“If you don’t mind, I will have some while talking to you” Luke turned to ask him as the snack was already in his hand, 

“Go ahead” He never minded anyway, 

“Gosh, this is so good!” Luke looked absolutely like a kid once he munched the blue macaron, and yet the Mand’alor totally didn’t mind. He was cute this way.

What was he thinking?

“I guess you’re using the bedroom now” He also didn’t know why he asked him this,

“Yes, still trying to get used to the big comfortable mattress but I’ll be fine. Artoo will yell at me to no end if I sleep on a couch again” Luke shrugged as he gave it another bite, oh my goodness, tasting so good. 

“Good job” The Mand’alor turned to tell the astromech and he just beeped back happily

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly, “Please don’t team up against me” 

“As long as you behave, you have nothing to worry”

“Very heartwarming. By the way, this place is still very big for me and Artoo. I can live in a smaller place, you know?” Luke suggested, the place was beautiful and he loved it but it didn’t mean he needed it.

“This place is on extreme security just as Mandalore palace, so yes you have to stay here” 

“Extreme security? Why?” Luke was thinking maybe he was afraid Luke would run away, 

“As I’ve told you, it’s for your own safety. I’m surprised you have no idea how many others are also searching for your kind” and they could be very dangerous, like totally, 

“I guess growing up as a normal kid without any Jedi knowledge made me who I am” He shrugged again and devoured the next magaron, still tasting so good. 

“It was very dangerous not knowing who you are. I’m glad I was there first” 

Luke paused a little, he looked a bit uncomfortable with his lips flat but he wouldn’t say it, 

The first to take him away without his consent. 

“Is there anything I can do for you today, Mand’alor” Luke asked as he finished downing five blue macarons and a glass of blue milk. He was having a very happy day of blue. 

The Mand’alor also sensed his sudden shift of mood but he wouldn’t pay much attention. He hoped the young man knew that he should have been grateful for where he was right now. 

“I am not thinking about it at the moment but some of my men, my best friends, they ask whether when will I get married” 

Luke seemed a bit surprised, 

“Oh, who’s the lucky one?” Was he asking him about an appropriate time for his wedding, seriously? He wasn’t a wedding planner for god sake. You got married when you wanted to get married. 

“None. I’m in no relationship. That’s why I am here to ask you” 

“Oh alright” Not a wedding planner, a matchmaker maybe. 

“There are also many marriage propositions coming in and I am getting tired of rejecting them. I just want to know who and when will I get married” 

Hmm what a blunt question. Luke thought he could manage it, maybe. 

“Alright Mand’alor, what is your real name?” 

“You need to know that?” 

“Yes, I need to know that. It will provide more clarity” 

The Mand’alor was hesitated for moment, but then he decided, 

“It’s Din. Din Djarin” 

Alright, Luke closed his eyes. He secretly hoped that the Mand’alor wouldn’t just kidnap anyone to marry him this time. 

The Mand’alor named Din Djarin. Who was his future spouse. Who would he marry. 

Then the image started to appear on his mind. A man in the armor just like Mand’alor’s, but no helmet, his hand was holding his helmet and he was standing with someone a little shorter than him. The Mand’alor had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was whispering something, the both of them smiled and their foreheads touched. 

They look calm and happy.

The other one, who was it. Not a woman, a man, a young man. 

With dark blond hair and blue ey……

Luke’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he inhaled deeply, his hands touching his own heaving chest as if he was trying to recover from a shock. 

“What happened? What did you see?” The Mand’alor was surprised too, he had never seen the Jedi acted this way. Was the question about his future spouse that scary? Oh shit. Maybe they didn’t look nice at all. Manda helped him. 

“I...er….I saw you, standing with someone” Luke still looked shocked, still trying to recover from what he just saw. 

“Do you have...dark brown hair and brown eyes?” Luke asked, feeling his voice small, 

The Mand’alor paused for a moment, before he answered, 

“Yes” 

Luke blinked, it meant that the vision he just saw was correct. But then the other one,

“Tell me what did you see. Is the one I will be marrying with that bad news?” Now he started to be scared too, that was why some people said you better let the future where it was, never tried to pull it closer than it should. Shit. The Mand’alor Din Djarin just fucked up, it looked like. 

“No, you look very happy together. But….” Then Luke trailed off and avoided his eyes, 

“But what?” The Mand’alor pushed him, 

“I’m….I’m not sure if I see it right. I need some more time” Luke ended up saying that, 

The Mand’alor just tilted his helmet, all these times the young Jedi had provided him all the accurate information in just a blink but now he said he needed more time? 

“Please tell me my spouse isn’t some kind of horror tentacles” The Mand’alor didn’t even believe what he just said but he did, screw him. 

“No, he’s human and he looked….okay I think” 

“He?” 

“Yes, it’s a man” 

The Mand’alor looked a bit surprised but he was totally okay. This was a vast galaxy and he totally didn’t mind marrying a man. 

“I need more time to see it more clearly then I can tell you” Luke suddenly spoke, 

“Alright, it’s nothing urgent anyway” The Mand’alor would allow that, not that he was so eager to know, it was all Paz’s fault for giving him the idea, “You’re sure he doesn’t look horrendous” 

Not that the Mand’alor was being super picky but please, at least please be close to his type. Even if it had to be political marriage, he still preferred to sleep with something pleasant. 

Luke just blinked at that,

“Well something tells me that you love him very much, is that enough?” 

Love. The Mand’alor never thought he would end up marrying because of love. 

“I guess” 

Well, if that’s the case then he would let it be. If he could end up marrying for love not for some political benefits then it would be a good surprise for him. He was just surprised with the Jedi’s sudden reaction as if he just saw something scary. It scared him too.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mand’alor” Luke changed the topic,

“I guess not. I will return to you later. Enjoy your snack” The Mand’alor stood up and left the quarter. 

Luke let out a heavy sigh once the armor man left behind the large gate. 

So today he learned Mand'alor's real name. Din Djarin. It was a nice name actually.

But he would never tell him what he saw in his vision, whom he saw Din with.

His hand covered his mouth as his heart was still racing. It must be some kind of false imagination. 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, what did Luke see in his vision 🤭🤭🙈🙈
> 
> Thank you all for reading, kudos, comments. I love you all and see you soon!


	5. The Reluctance

/

/

/

Luke refused to leave his bed the next morning.

He curled himself up with the warm blanket even when the weather started to get warmer. He sighed for a hundred times because he couldn’t get the image out of his head.

He told himself, that was just some kind of false imagination. But it was so real. That was the problem. 

Din the Mand’alor Djarin had asked him who his future life partner was, just like other questions. But this time, Luke wasn’t able to deliver the answer. 

Because he saw himself with the Mand’alor.

That was just insane, not possible! 

How could it be Luke! When the man was a king of a powerful planet full of warriors, he could choose anyone he wanted! 

Nope. Not him. Luke refused to believe that and he was having a good time lingering on his comfortable bed because he didn’t want to see any visitor yet. That visitor was the only visitor he ever got since he stayed in this place. 

But they were so in love.

And the Mand’alor…. Din… looked good.

Curly dark hair, brown eyes.

He buried a pillow on his face as if it could erase those images until he heard a familiar beeping.

Artoo was gently pushing the door open, he didn’t want to do it but was afraid Luke might be sick because he woke up late. 

“Good morning Artoo” Luke didn’t mind the droid in his room, he meant well and it was just two of them anyway.

Artoo was asking whether Luke was sick because it was already time for breakfast.

“I’m not sick, sorry if I worried you” Luke said from his bed, having only his eyes above the blanket,

Then Artoo managed to berate a little bit more. 

“I know sleeping too much isn’t good but I got a lot going on in my mind right now I deserve more rest”

Artoo beeped some more, complaining that his breakfast would get cold and Luke sighed heavily,

“Alright, alright” Luke finally detached himself from the bed, the very comfortable one. Luke had bonded with it already.

He finally came out to have his breakfast that Artoo had prepared for him. Pancakes and juices.

“Thank you Artoo. It tastes good”

The astromech beeped cheerfully. 

Luke looked at the timer. It was already late morning and no sign of the Mand’alor. Maybe he wouldn’t visit Luke today. Hopefully Luke could come up with a good answer to give him next time he asked. 

BECAUSE.

If Luke just downright told him ‘Alright, I’m your one’

He might suspect Luke for trying to make himself a Mand’alor’s spouse, husband, consort? What did it call. Nevermind. This time he would really get kicked out or even worse. Like Luke wanted to be his one anyway.

He had a plan to meditate today and focus even more. Then he might get a clearer image, an accurate one.

/

/

/

Mandalore Palace,

LOVE

Din the Mand’alor Djarin had never thought about that before.

Of course, the foundation of marriage should be love. But not for a man of his position. He knew for a long time that when his time came, he had to go through arranged marriage for his people. 

What the young Jedi had told him yesterday still rang on his mind. That he would marry for love.

Really? Could it be true? The real question was, could he ever dream of it?

He had some lovers but it was just for physical. Not that they really loved each other, just satisfaction both could reap during the time.  
Luckily, a man of his position had a lot of nice escorts but it was just that. Nothing more or less. 

He had never thought about being in love for a very long time. Maybe because he didn’t allow himself to. 

He used to have attraction towards some people in the past but it hadn’t been for long because he had never been settled. And when the darksaber had fallen into his hands. It was like the end of it. No more love other than for his people. 

Love between lovers. What would it be like? He had already forgotten. 

“Are you listening?” 

Suddenly he heard someone,

“Yes?” 

“I was asking what do you think about the new construction plan. Did you even listen, Mand’alor?” Paz asked, 

Then Din realized he was still in the meeting about the new construction plan for the suburb area mainly for new immigrants. Others on the meeting table were also looking at him, expecting his answer. 

“If our chief approves then it’s good. You may proceed” He finally gave his answer, by the chief he meant the Armorer.

His chief guard and second in command just tilted his helmet but then turned to nod to other participants and the conference was dismissed.

“Are you okay? You seem off today” Paz asked him directly, because it was his job to be the blunt one, kept checking on the Mand’alor and pulled him back on his feet. 

“Got something on my mind” 

“Rough day?”

Another one approached, his friend and a war commander. Boba Fett. He got in once the meeting was over because it wasn’t his division about the city plan, thank Manda.

“Not really” Din didn’t know how to tell his comrades what was going on in his mind. They might accuse him for being obsessed with some intangible stuff, sentimental. 

“I guess your Jedi is getting along with you now” He teased, 

“I did what I should to make him cooperate and he seemed to get the idea” Din just shrugged, 

“Ask him about next bastard I should kill”

“Not so fast. I will ask him if there’s anyone plotting against us but isn’t it almost the entire galaxy. Let’s focus on rebuilding the suburb area for now as long as no one is posing as an immediate threat to us” 

The Mand’alor had his men spying for him all over the galaxy, they would report if something suspicious was going on. This Boba Fett just enjoyed getting rid of his enemies far too much.

“He looked like a kicked puppy on the first day” 

That was true. Boba had been there because Tatooine was his territory and he had had to lead the Mand’alor for the *peaceful* escort mission. It was his men who reported to him they believed a Jedi had been living there as a farmer. If it was not for Boba’s extensive connection, the kid might have never been found because it was just in the middle of nowhere. As if someone purposefully had hidden him there, but not anymore. He belonged to the Mandalorian now. 

“He is young and was taken away from home. Give him time” 

Boba raised his brows beneath his helmet, was the Mand’alor just sided with the Jedi kid right now?

“You really get along now, I see” 

“What is that supposed to mean” 

“Nothing. Some reports on the outer rim” Then he showed him the hologram of the reports.

Nothing urgent or interesting that much at the moment. 

“Another marriage proposition coming in today” Paz reported too, 

The Mand’alor sighed and Boba was glad that again it was not his division, Paz seemed to handle most of the things for Mand’alor and fortunately he was still in one piece. 

“Did you ask him about that?” Paz asked,

“I did but he didn’t give me the answer. Said he didn’t see it clearly” He answered truthfully,

“Really? When he gave you all the complicated political decoy before. Maybe your marriage life will be more complicated than those” 

“Shut up” 

But those two mandalorians laughed anyway. 

Din sighed, being Mand’alor didn’t mean your friends couldn’t laugh at you. They did it all the time. Just great. 

/

/

/

This time he would get this. He would get it this time.

Luke repeated to himself as he was meditating in front of the waterfall, his favorite spot for meditation. 

He tried to remember what his masters had taught him, even in force ghosts form they were accurate and strict so Luke definitely got something out of it.

Force. Tell me. Who was the Mand’alor Din Djarin’s future spouse. The one he would get married and share his life with. 

Only in the first few respirations, the image started to appear on his mind once again.

Two people were standing in front of an altar. It looked like they were having a ceremony. A wedding.

The Mand’alor was in his shiny armor. The other one was in a beautiful white robe with a hood. They were holding hands, exchanging vows. Their foreheads touched, just like the last Luke had seen in his vision but this one looked significant. As if this was a commitment for life. 

The other one, who was it. A little shorter than Din. His face, his face……. 

/

/

/

The Mand’alor visited the Jedi at noon, because he had yet again another marriage propositions. Maybe he should sum it up weekly or monthly and ask the Jedi at once, it might save everyone’s time but it might look funny as if they were playing yes or no game.

Or he was just looking for a reason to visit him.

But he didn’t find both the kid and the droid in the house. Where could they be? 

His instinct told him to go checking in the backyard because his prophet seemed so fond of it.

The same place that he found Luke few days ago, at the waterfall.

But this time, the Jedi was not in front of it. 

His robes were left on the ground as if it was hastily taken off and scattered there. 

“Luke?” 

This was the very first time he actually called the young Jedi’s name and it was impeccable timing because said person was in the water, naked. 

He sharply turned to him, 

“Din?” Those blue eyes were big and wild, surprised yet almost startled. 

And that was the first time he called his name too. 

“What are you doing in the water? Swimming?” He had to ask, 

The Jedi was now wet from head to toe, his dark blond hair stuck on his face and neck, his bare skin. 

“I….I…..” The Jedi looked like he didn’t have proper answer even to himself, 

The astromech was beeping nearby, he was worried too because he had come out to look for Luke earlier and found him in the water, refusing to come up. 

“Yeah. I just thought a little swimming would be nice” 

The Mand’alor tilted his helmet. He wanted to believe him because swimming in the middle of the day actually felt nice but the Jedi looked restless, almost unfocused. But his eyes were impossibly clear and blue. 

“I hope I didn’t intrude your privacy” The Mand’alor said and looked away, as if he just realized the other was completely naked in the water, 

“No, it’s fine. Artoo can you get me a towel? Thank you” 

The Astromech rolled away to get the towel as he was asked. 

Luke swam to the rock that would hide himself, at least his bottom half. He never thought the Mand’alor would visit him now but he should have. The armor man took liberty of visiting him anytime during the day anyway. Being found naked in the water was quite embarrassing.  
Especially after something Luke went through with his meditation. Something that made Luke take off his clothes and jump into the water. 

“Is there anything, Mand’alor?” He asked from behind the rock, had to turn up his volume so it can be heard through the sound of waterfall, 

“Nothing. I guess I should come back later” And he was about to leave, 

“It’s okay, I’ll be up in a minute” Seeing Artoo rolling back with a towel, 

Luke came up from the water and secretly thankful that the Mand’alor actually turned his back on him to give him privacy to dry and wrap the towel around himself. Gosh, this might be a bad day to freak out and jump into the water to later be wet and naked in front of the Mand’alor.

Or wasn’t it?

“Let’s get inside, shall we?” Luke walked up, did not forget to pick up his discarded robes, 

Din followed him with some distance. 

/

Luke took only a few minutes to dry himself properly and put on clean clothes. The Mand’alor already seated himself on his usual spot in the living area once Luke came out. 

“I’m sorry I walked it on you, next time I will contact you first” 

“It’s okay” Luke waved it off even if he couldn’t really look straight at the armor man, with the reason he also wasn’t sure. Being naked and wet in front of him? Maybe. 

“What can I do for you today, Mand’alor” Luke began with his usual greeting, he understood this was his role now. 

“It’s just….another proposition came in today” The Mand’alor stuttered a bit, 

Luke was now in a simple short robe, broad collar. His hair was still messy with water drippings. 

He shouldn’t look so good….and beautiful like this. He shouldn’t.

“I see. Where is it from?” Luke asked, trying to act casual, he didn’t know why Artoo picked this robe for him but what da heck. He just needed to shove himself in the nearest clothes available. 

“Covianna” The Mand’alor answered shortly, 

Luke closed his eyes, trying to focus. 

“I have a feeling that the princess doesn’t want to get married. This was arranged by her parents and she already has a lover” Luke said, his eyes still closed. 

Din blinked underneath his helmet, he didn’t even give out any information but the Jedi got it right, again. 

“And yes, it will benefit them more than you because they are looking for a strong ally as they are recovering from civil war” Luke opened his eyes, 

The Mand’alor nodded, 

“How come you’re even more informative. Because you were meditating in the water?” He sounded almost teasing, 

“I guess” Luke tilted his head almost embarrassed, almost shy. 

The fact was he didn’t meditate in the water. He just freaked out and jumped in to cool his mind. 

“So what about my real one?” 

Luke’s blue eyes looked back to him, 

“Did you see him?” 

Luke hesitated, again. 

“I’m sure it will come in time” He answered just that,

“I see”

If he said so then he wouldn’t push him. 

“Isn’t it odd that you always give me accurate answers except for this one” 

The Mand’alor asked and both of them became quiet. 

“I’m sorry” The young Jedi almost looked guilty, 

“No, I don’t blame you. It’s okay, it’s not something important. I’m sure once the right proposition comes, you can tell me right away” 

“I think so, yes” Then Luke looked down, avoiding his visor again. 

The Mand’alor sighed and stood up, 

“I will leave for now. Let me know if you need anything” 

“Alright” 

“Make sure he dries himself properly” He said to the astromech and it beeped back in affirmation,

Hey, Luke wasn’t a little kid. He almost pouted. 

If the Mand’alor chuckled beneath his helmet, Luke might hear it. 

/

/

/

The Mand’alor was back at work in the afternoon and Paz wanted to kick him off duty because he even lost more focus. 

His mind kept drifting back to the sound of the waterfall and how nice would it feel to be swimming in there, maybe with someone. 

/

/

/

That night, 

Luke’s clear blue eyes looked at the ceiling, he tried to sleep but everytime he closed his eyes. The image came back and wouldn’t go away. 

The image of Din and Luke…..no, someone who looked very much like Luke but definitely not Luke, getting married in front of the altar in some kind of chapel. 

He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to bury his face underneath the blanket. 

Definitely Luke couldn’t see his own future. But if it was someone else’s and involving him, that’s another story. 

Nope. He still refused to believe it. 

One of these days those images would morph into someone else, maybe. Luke did have high hope. 

But right now he hoped he could find good answer for the Mand’alor if he asked him again next time. 

Luke closed his eyes and fell asleep that night. Only to wake up with some nightmare. 

“Artoo!” He called for his droid, 

Soon enough the droid rolled in with distress beeping, 

“Can you contact the Mand’alor right now?” Luke was still panting with wild eyes, 

The astromech answered that it was possible but the Mand’alor might be resting. Luke could try leaving a message and the other could open it to read once he was awake.

“Okay. I’ll do that” 

And Artoo started recording for Luke, 

“Mand’alor, I’m sorry for sending you the message in the middle of the night but I have a favor to ask of you. It’s concerning my family on Tatooine” 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments!  
> I love you all! :D


	6. The Bad News

/

/

/

Luke was restless, he was sitting on the couch drawing his knees to his chest. He hadn’t gone back to sleep since he woke up from a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep so he just stayed up here, waiting for the Mand’alor to get his message and contact him back.

A glass of warm blue milk was being placed on the table for him.

“Thank you, Artoo” 

The astromech beeped and asked if he wanted any snack,

“No I’m….I don’t think I can enjoy those now but I’ll take this, thanks” Luke lifted the milk to sip, he didn’t want to ruin the astromech’s feeling and it actually soothed his anxious mind even just for a bit. 

Force. Help him through this, please. 

He had to focus, not letting his mind go downward from anxiety. Breathe, just try to breathe. 

He meditated there until the darkness of the night slowly turned into dawn, the light from the Sun shone through the glass wall, lighting up the day little by little. 

Luke woke from his meditation when the astromech rolled to him, informing there was a new message coming in.

“Really? Thank you Artoo” He knew the Mand’alor might have been an early morning person and he was not disappointed. 

The hologram is shone onto the table, the Mand’alor looked like he didn’t get to dress properly yet but he had his helmet on.

“What is it?” His voice was still a morning voice and if it did something to Luke’s already trembling heart, it was totally okay. 

“Thank you for contacting me back, Mand’alor” And Luke was totally grateful, 

“You said something about your family” He got right to the point,

“Yes, I….how do I put this, but I have a nightmare” 

The helmet looked at him through the hologram as if trying to look him more carefully,

“You have a nightmare” He repeated, almost too neutral,

“Yes, but I have to tell you, I understand that it sounds crazy to send you the message in the middle of the night because of this but people of my kind, we sometimes see vision of the future in the form of dreams” Luke hurriedly explained, afraid the Mand’alor would just tell him to go back to bed and remove all snacks from his house as punishment, and it looked like he almost did just that.

“Alright, what did you see?” The Mand’alor thought for a moment but if Luke’s kind had a lot of beyond natural abilities then he would take this, 

“I…..I saw them dead. My uncle and aunt, they were killed” Luke almost blinked his tear, his eyes already turned glassy,

“So...if it’s not too much trouble, is it possible to go check on them please? At least making sure they’re safe” Luke pleaded,

The Mand’alor looked reluctant for a bit but seeing Luke’s glassy pleading eyes, he wasn’t able to say no.

“I will have my men look into this”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it” Luke knew it sounded like a stupid request but the man of his position agreed to do it for him, he was totally grateful. 

“I’ll have to go now. Go back to sleep” 

With that the signal was cut.

Luke sighed, what was with telling him to go back to sleep he was not a kid, maybe. But at least he accepted to check for him. Despite everything that had happened to Luke lately, the king was actually not a bad person. Luke could feel it through the force. But still, he didn’t know if he really could trust him wholeheartedly, what if Luke did something he didn’t like and he snapped, honestly this time might be the one. But Luke had to risk it, he loved his family too much to let anything happen to them.

Force please, keep them safe.

/

Din looked at his comm that he just hung up before removing his helmet. A pair of intense brown eyes still looked sleepy and stubbles here and there on his face. 

What was with the Jedi? He woke up early to receive this message sent to him since last night, the young man looked worried and restless, saying something about family and it was an emergency so he called back.

Nightmares? Really? 

He ruffled his hair once, but considered everything the Jedi was capable of, maybe this one was real too.

Even though his family were actually killed, it was none of the Mand’alor’s concern. He had already provided them credits after taking their beloved nephew here with him without anyone’s consent, again none of his concern. But the kid looked quite upset.

He sighed and proceeded to press on his comm as he put his helmet back on. 

“It’s early over there so it’s better be spicy” A familiar voice and face full of scars answering his comm. 

“Fett, have your men check the property of Luke…. of Skywalker on Tatooine” 

“What happened? Don’t tell me you’re gifting them anything again” 

“The kid’s got a nightmare” The Mand’alor wanted to rub his face if he could, shit this was too early. 

“What?” That judgemental stare was priceless, 

“He said he could see vision from the future in the form of dreams. He said his family were killed so he wanted me to check on them” 

“And you do that for him. You’re in deep, Djarin” 

“Whatever keeps him in good shape, it might cost one of the important predictions in the future. I’d rather do that than risking him not telling me someone is plotting my assassination and they actually succeed” He mentally rubbed his face again, 

“Alright then, will do” Boba finally agreed, even if he still looked amused with the state of his Mand’alor, 

The line was cut and Din groaned softly before continuing with his morning. 

/

/

/

Luke had fallen asleep on the couch as his body had given in on his exhaustion caused by anxiety and lack of sleep, Artoo had no heart to scold him, the droid even put a blanket on him. It beeped softly as if concerning for the young man, even if they had been together for only few days, the droid adored his master already. The young man was always polite and treated it well, unlike the times when the droid had fallen into the wrong hands and they just used it tirelessly for its potential. Until it managed to run away when the former owner’s black business got ambushed by his enemy. It ended up with the Jawas and then a man in armor picked him among other droids that were close to scraps. 

“It looks smart, will keep him good company”

At that time the astromech hadn’t known who ‘him’ was. Now it knew it was the young man who was sleeping soundly like a small child on the couch right now and Artoo was nearby to watch over him. It was actually grateful for its long life of a droid that he had not been salvaged or met with unfortunate events like many of his peers. Taking care of a decent human being was any droid’s honor. 

Then it beeped when the sensor of the front gate opened sent through him, the same and the only visitor. 

The man in the armor who was now looking far from sleepy looked at the sleeping figure on the couch as he entered the area. 

“How come you let him sleep on a couch again?” He asked, 

Artoo beeped back,

“I don’t speak droid” He just cut it coldly, 

The Mand’alor had a feeling that the astromech was squinting at him, 

Finally the group of dark blonde hair stirred as Luke was fast awakened by the fact that he got a visitor who was arguing with his droid. 

“Mand’alor?” Luke blinked his eyes repeatedly, 

He just nodded to him and the droid rolled away to give them privacy, 

“Don’t tell me you slept on the couch all night” He came to sit on the opposite of him, 

“I….didn’t go back to bed after I woke up from the nightmare…” Luke said just that, 

“It disturbs you that much” He didn’t sound judgmental, 

“It was very real, like many other times” Luke still looked sad about it, 

“I’ve already sent some people to check on them, you don’t have to worry” 

“Thank you” Luke looked up to him with his clear blue eyes that clearly had happier day, 

The Mand’alor just sighed softly, hopefully it was just some kind of Jedi false alarm. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Luke asked as if just realizing that was his duty whenever the Mand’alor was here,

“No, I’m just here to check on you” 

Luke looked a bit sheepish, his paranoia caused himself lack of sleep and the ruler of the planet needed to pay him a visit to ensure he wasn’t going lunatic yet. 

“I’m sorry if I caused you trouble” He wrapped the blanket over himself,

“Not so much” The Mand’alor stood up and walked around as if inspecting the place, 

He had ditched his morning work and earned a big helmet scowl from Paz to be here so he hoped it was worthwhile. 

“This place used to belong to the former Mand’alor’s prophet” He started,

“It was a very prosperous time for mandalorians until civil wars happened. Once I’ve earned the right to the throne, I found this place and resurrected it at the best I could. Something was telling me that one day my prophet would arrive even when many people told me that Jedi is very hard to find now, if not all extinct” 

Luke listened to him, his blue eyes following, 

“I have the place renovated and kept clean for years until I almost forgot about having a Jedi as my prophet. Then one of my men reported back to me from Tatooine” The Mand’alor turned to him and Luke felt like he knew where was the story going,

“I know I took you here without your consent but you have to work with me here. I cannot let Mandalore go back to the hard times like we used to be, not when we have surpassed those times with great effort and our true warriors who sacrificed themselves” 

He came back to sit with Luke, 

“We, the mandalorians, need you. I need you” 

Luke held on to his blanket more firmly without realizing it. No one had ever told him this, had ever told him and they needed Luke. 

He was just an orphan, offered to his uncle and aunt to raise because there had been no one else. And once his abilities had started to show up, a lot of people had faded away from his life. He had grown up mostly working on a farm and alone and he was used to that. Until this moment. 

“I….I’ll try my best” Luke avoided the man’s visor, 

“Your best is enough” 

Luke almost bit his own cheek inside his mouth. 

To be honest, this man had never treated him badly or even improperly when Luke was just a poor farm boy from a desert planet, a nobody, while this man was a king, a ruler of a planet full of capable warriors. He could treat Luke in whatever way he wanted but he didn’t, he treated Luke with respect and many times he was also kind.

And his voice, his voice sounded so good. 

Suddenly the vision he saw when the Mand’alor asked him about his life partner started playing on his mind again. Them being together, getting married. 

No. It wasn’t him. 

Luke refused to believe it even when his heart started to beat louder. 

“Tell me, my future spouse, the one that you saw in your vision” 

Luke’s heart was beating even louder, 

“What does he look like?” 

Luke didn’t understand why the Mand’alor was curious about that all of suddenly,

“I know you said you can’t see it clearly but you told me it was a man, average looking, and we are so in love….” He trailed off a bit, 

“And I also said that I wasn’t in no hurry to find him but I can at least know something about him. Because what you said really caught my attention, about love” 

Luke tried listening without looking directly at him, 

“I never have chance to talk about this with anyone but since you’re my prophet, I guess I can talk to you” 

Hmm...prophet, fortune teller, now a psychiatrist. Just name it. 

“A man in my position cannot get married because of love” 

Luke frowned,

“Why not? I thought a man of your position can even choose anyone you want” Because Luke watched some space soap operas sometimes, wealthy and powerful people always got what they wanted. 

“Not me. I have to think about my people, the whole planet. One bad decision can lead to the disruption of this planet development or even to the war, I cannot let that happen” 

His people, his planet. Luke had heard about it all the time. 

“I believe your people wouldn’t mind if you do what you want just once, Mand’alor” Luke shrugged, he was just being honest. 

“You think?” He looked surprised,

“Yes, especially this. Forgive me but I think that no one should get married without being in love, that’s just absurd, excuse me” Again Luke was being honest, and the king looked like he even paid more attention to him, 

“Even a man with so much responsibility like me?” He asked,

“Yes, even you, especially you, Mand’alor. I think you’ve done for your people much enough, you deserve something for yourself, something good”

“.....why don’t you call my name. You know my name” 

“...........” Luke was surprised, he wasn’t sure how did the conversation turned to this, 

“Excuse me?” 

“My name. You called my name yesterday at the waterfall. You can say it, it’s fine” 

Oh….that was right, as if Luke’s memories were just being recalled by holy force ghosts. 

“I….I don’t think”

“Luke” 

He didn’t get a chance to object, his name was called. The young Jedi immediately turned to him, now the king had his full attention.

“I will now call your name and you can call my name, especially when I want you to” 

Luke blinked, when he wanted Luke to? What da hell was that supposed to mean??

“Really?” Luke still wasn’t sure about it,

“Yes” He said just that, “I don’t really share my name with anyone but since you know it now, you can use it” 

“....alright” Luke had a feeling that if he didn’t agree, it might not end well, and actually it was just calling each other by first name, what significant could it be, right? But when he wanted Luke to? That just sounded weird.

“Now let’s come back to what we were talking about?”

Which was?

“My future husband. The one that you saw, at least the glimpse of him”

Oh right, but it didn’t mean Luke wanted to talk about it. Great, just great.

“Mand’alor….”

“Din”

Right. 

“......Din” Luke finally called the name, 

“How about I’ll try it again after knowing my family is safe?” 

Yep, that was his very first priority now, and it’s a good reason to bargain with. 

“I mean, I already told you what I could” Not all of it, “I think after I train myself hard enough, it might get better and I don’t want to give you false ideas. I’m sure you don’t want to end up with a wrong one” 

The Mand’alor, Din, tilted his head as if he was thinking about it. 

“You’re right, I understand” 

Luke was secretly sighing with relief.

“I just don’t get it why you can’t get this, when you can get everything else”

Luke was quiet, he couldn’t answer that too, 

“My friends made fun of me because of this, saying my marriage life might be complicated than those stupid galatic politics. Maybe I should just ignore them” 

“Yeah I think you should do that” Luke kinda agreed, he even shrugged.

But that brought a small smile on Luke’s face, this Mand’alor, Din, could be funny at times and Luke had a feeling that the man was smirking underneath his helmet too. At least, it helped brighten up the mood. Luke wasn’t so stressed now and he was secretly thankful.

“Looks like there’s no update yet, I’ll head back to work now” Din stood up, “I’ll contact you if there’s any news”

As if reading Luke’s thoughts, he offered.

“Thank you...I...I really appreciate it” His blue eyes looked at him, he really meant it.

But before he could walk out, his personal comm buzzed and it got Luke’s attention too. 

Din pressed the receiver and put it on the table.

“Mand’alor” It was Boba Fett,

“Fett” 

“My squad has arrived at the place just now” 

The Mand’alor nodded, waiting for the man to continue but he didn’t, now that was strange. 

“But it looks like, someone have arrived before us”

Din frowned underneath his helmet, “What do you mean” 

“Well, see for yourself” 

And then he saw it, the place that was supposed to be a house of Skywalker. The white desert cave house was now dark from being burnt and some part was still caught on fire. There was smoke everywhere. 

He immediately looked up and Luke’s face was already drained of color. 

“We found two burnt bodies. No survivors” 

Yes, Boba just said it and Luke, Luke was like being in another world already until the sound of sudden choke up broke the brief silence. 

“We will report back if there’s any updates. I’m sorry” The latter was for Luke that Boba just realized the Mand’alor was currently with, 

“Alright”

The signal was cut. 

Din was sure he had never moved this fast when he sat down beside Luke who was still shocked with both hands covering his mouth, trying to stifle his choking up, clearly it didn’t work. 

“Luke, stay with me” 

Finally he held Luke in his arms, his whole body was shaking as he let out a painful cry. 

“I’m sorry…..” That was all the Mand’alor could say,

Luke’s hand grabbed Din’s cloak as he continued crying. They remained there for a while. 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Luke cry again, I'm sorry 🥺🥺


	7. The Fun

/

/

/

The Mand’alor was exceptionally quiet at the meeting room today. He just nodded or stayed still and the others needed to be able to read his expression, with a helmet on. 

It was a bit awkward but they had survived it many times when Mand’alor hadn’t wanted to talk much, this time as well it seemed.

/

‘The Empire’ Boba’s voice was still on his mind,

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘More than anything, their way of slaughtering people, the traces, everything screams them’ Boba had some kind of disdain in his voice, something he knew too damn well,

As Din thought they were no more. 

Now they had appeared out of nowhere and killed people like what they always did in the past and again disappeared. 

And Luke, Luke kept himself alone in his room. 

Even the Mand’alor decided to give him some space. Losing people who were close to one’s parents was always hard, always. 

‘They are after the Jedi’ Boba provided yet another resourceful comment, 

‘I know’ Din was always relieved that he had been there first, 

As people thought mandalorians were rough and tough but the Empire were merciless, barbaric. 

‘There’s nothing you can do, Luke. Even if you were there, they would have taken you and killed them anyway’ 

The Mand’alor had not meant to be brutally honest but that was the truth, he had tried to console him, he had. 

Still Luke had been crying and blaming himself until he had fallen asleep because of exhaustion. 

He had to leave him with the droid because he needed to be back on duty. He went back to visit him but Luke refused to come out of his room, said he needed a moment by himself and asked Din to be back another day. The Mand’alor could only trust the droid that the young Jedi wouldn’t do something stupid. No, the kid couldn’t even consume meat, he wouldn’t be able to take his own life, he hoped. 

/

There was one reason and one reason only that the Mand’alor would trust the young Jedi with the droid because he did not trust anybody else, anybody at all. Not even his close men. 

Jedi was almost impossible to find now, not intentionally comparing him to some kind of precious object but Din was always glad he had found him and taken him to Mandalore first. And if anybody else in the galaxy found out that the one Jedi who might also be the last of his kind was with the Mand’alor, some might also had planned to kidnap him, to the point of bribing his soldiers. 

The large gates guarding the property would open only by his code and his scan because he was that paranoid. But he had good reason to be, the young Jedi was extremely vulnerable and valuable now, he couldn’t take any risk. Judging from what just happened to Luke’s family, he was right all along. 

After the meeting, Paz let him go doing whatever he wanted to do because he was the Mand’alor and there was no point dragging one with no will to work or even talk anyway. His mind was full of somebody else. 

Din arrived at the estate even without having his own lunch, he only wanted to check on the young Jedi, just a minute then he could have his lunch peacefully. 

But no sign of anybody in the place, not even his bedroom which the door was left open.

The backyard it was, he thought to himself. 

And he saw the droid first, staying near at the waterfall just because it couldn’t jump in.

Luke was in the water again but this time he had his clothes on. 

“Luke” The Mand’alor called as he approached close enough, 

The young man turned to him almost languidly, his eyes were as blue as always but they seemed dimmed somehow, 

“Din” Even his voice sounded tired, 

“In the mood for swimming again?” He tried asking, 

“It’s just...the water calms me down” Luke said as his both arms slowly moved underneath the water, 

“I see” The Mand’alor sighed, he still didn’t look good, 

“It’s funny you know” 

The Mand’alor tilted his helmet, 

“When I was helping my uncle with our farm. Water is very scarce and hard to get, each season was unpredictable and we had to be careful not to overuse our water supply. But right now, there’s enough water for me to even soak myself in. It’s almost...not fair” 

Luke’s hand poured the water up and let it flow down. It was almost beautiful in the eyes of the Mand’alor. 

“Mandalore was all desert when I first arrived too, we just managed to locate in the best part of it” The part that was fertile enough for settlement and cultivation, for his people to live. 

Then Luke was quiet until he turned to Din,

“Would you like to join me?” 

“What?”

“Join me, in the water” 

The Mand’alor wasn’t sure why he asked him to join in the water but his eyes were so blue, 

“I’m in my armor so no, I don’t think so” He declined, 

“I’m sure you can take it off” Luke raised his brows, questioning, 

“Why would I want to take it off and be in the water with you” He asked back, 

“Because it’s nice down here” Luke demonstrated by pouring water onto his face as if he needed to get even more wet and alluring, “And Artoo cannot join me, so I’m quite lonely here. You’re the only person visiting me so you are responsible to make me feel less lonely” 

“Really?” After listening to his reason, 

“Yes” Now he gave that lazy smile, the one that made him look more mature than he usually was, 

“By the way, is it on purpose that the water is shallow enough for me to stand, I mean I can’t even drown even if I wanted to” Luke stood up to show his point, the water level was only his navel. 

The Mand’alor just looked and blinked, Luke’s white robe all wet on him, stuck on his skin and almost transparent. He could see everything. This was even worse than the other day when Luke was totally naked. 

“It’s for safety measure, yes” He answered finally, eyes not leaving him, 

Luke blew his lips as if saying the mandalorian was too cautious, he was not a little kid. 

“I take that you already feel better” He got to the point, the reason for his visit, checking up on the kid.

“I try,” Luke poured water to wash his face again, “I cannot let my feelings drag me down. It’s hard but I have to accept the truth and live with it. At least they are not suffering, not anymore” 

“.....will it make you feel better if I tell you that I also witnessed my parents killed in war” 

He didn’t know why he suddenly wanted to share his own story, he had told him that they were dead but he hadn’t told him that he had witnessed the moment. 

The young Jedi’s eyes looked startled but turned soft very quickly, “I’m sorry” 

“I was very young, 5 at the time. Our village was invaded, they managed to save me but not themselves, until mandalorians arrived and took me in” 

“That’s why you feel like you’re in their debt, that you would do anything for their people” 

The Jedi sounded calm, now that looked more like him.

“I will do anything to prevent that kind of situation from happening to any kids. No children should have been orphaned because of wars again” 

That was him, the Mand’alor, the king. Luke could see it clearly in him. 

“It’s good that you’re feeling better now. How long have you been in the water?” He asked, 

“I don’t know, Artoo?” Luke turned to his droid and it blared disapprovingly, 

“Two hours” He turned to tell Din with a smile as if nothing was wrong at all, 

“Two…! Get up from the water now” 

“Catch me then” Then Luke started swimming away, 

“Hey!” He was too old for a chasing game, damn it!

“You will be punished, I can guarantee that” He tried threatening,

“I’m so scared” Luke was now giggling and splashing water at Din.

Water dropped on his armor, that was when he decided he had had it, 

His boots dipped into the water before he even knew it, and half of his body, undersuit, and armor. Manda helped him.

Luke gasped before he started laughing hysterically, he never imagined the Mand’alor would really come down to the water. 

“Come here” He ordered,

“No” Luke even pretended to be swimming away from him, 

Shit, he was freakin’ too old for this. 

But he dove in and grabbed him before he managed to swim further away. Luke yelped but also laughed, splashing water everywhere, especially the helmet. 

“You’re asking for punishment” He put on his Mand’alor persona, 

“Nah, I’m not being punished for having fun and you shouldn’t be so serious too” Luke poured another handful amount of water onto Din’s chestplate just to let it soak in nicely, Din’s skin could feel the prickling coolness. 

Din was sure when he had decided to accept his role as Mand’alor, definitely he hadn’t signed up for this. 

That was when Luke flipped his both hands and the floating water the size of a bantha started falling onto them.

“Dank Farrick” 

/

/

/

The Mand’alor managed to drag Luke up from the water by lifting him up like a child, both of them were soaking wet head to toe, helmet to boots, stumbling into the living quarter with an astromech rolling and berating after them. 

“You will be cut from snack now” The Mand’alor ordered sharply,

“Cold” Luke pouted, but he held onto the Mand’alor with his dear life because he didn’t want to be dropped on the ground unintentionally or not, 

The man in the armor managed to put him into the shower and turned on hot water because he could totally feel the other’s body was way too cool. 

Maybe he should get a droid with strong arms which could do manual work too, this was definitely far out of his duty. 

“Can you stay here by yourself” 

“Maybe” Luke just shrugged, he still pouted, 

The Mand’alor sighed, “Take off your clothes” 

“Now you wanna see me naked” 

“You’re cold, lose the clothes and make yourself warm” The Mand’alor rolled his eyes, 

“Okay daddy”

Din totally stayed still, he looked straight at the young man.

“What is that supposed to mean” 

“I have no one to call daddy growing up so just wanna try calling you that since you’re so close to being my father right now” 

Luke was peeling his clothes off of him and that was when the Mand’alor realized he should leave the fresher now. 

He grabbed some towel for himself but he could only wipe his helmet and armor for now, he sighed again. 

“Sorry for the mess but blame your master” He told the astromech and it beeped disapprovingly before rolling away to get something to dry the floor. 

Din was figuring out how to get back to his place without anyone seeing how wet he was, that was totally not Mand’alor looking, he was being serious all day and now soaking wet? Not good. Especially his friends, they would laugh at him till no end. 

But he was thinking, as the droid was away and Luke was still in the shower. His hands reached up to his helmet and slowly took it off.

He inspected and was relieved to find that his helmet still functioned despite being soaking wet just now. Until he heard the sound of the fresher stopped, he put it back on.

Luke walked out in a short white bathrobe with a towel drying his hair. 

“I figure you’re still here. Is there anything I can do for you?” He asked with his clear blue eyes, 

“No, there’s nothing urgent. I just come to check on you” He said honestly, 

“Thank you. I’m touched” Then he continued drying his hair, it looked messy on his head now but somehow it looked...cute? 

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Luke asked, 

“I cannot take my helmet off in front of you and you know that”

“I already know what you look like. I’ve seen you in my vision” Luke said as the matter of factly,

“Still, I cannot” 

“I see” Luke nodded, “Too bad, I think Artoo is making something hot and delicious” 

Said Artoo was drying the floor and berating at the same time but luckily he had turned on the oven earlier. The smell of roasted potatoes was so good. 

“I have to go back and change now” Considering his own state right now, still dripping and the astromech was beeping something hostile, 

“I see, or you can just lose your armor and clothes and change into a dry one here” Luke suggested, 

“It’s not that easy”

“Why not? I have plenty of clothes, they’re very loose on me I’m sure you can fit in” Luke shrugged, “At least it will make me feel less guilty for doing this to you” But his smile was so naughty and somehow satisfied. 

“This will be the last time you pulled that on me” He was being serious, for once.

“Come on now, have some fun. When was the last time you had fun?” 

“I don’t have fun” 

“That’s not true. Everybody can have fun including you” 

“Now you know me even better than I know myself?” The Mand’alor stepped closer, facing Luke in the eyes, 

“I’m just speaking the truth” But Luke was still calm, unlike the first time he had got here, he looked like a scared loth-cat all the time.  
Now, he still looked like a loth-cat but a sexy one. What was he thinking?

Now they were so close and Luke’s blue eyes looked as if he could see through his helmet, his soul. 

And the Mand’alor was very tempted to take off his armor and stay.

Until Artoo rolled around them, wiping the floor and beeping complaints at the same time. 

Luke chuckled, “Don’t say that”

“What did it say?” 

“Promise me you won’t put him in the trash compactor if I tell you” 

“Now I want to know even more” 

“He said you should take off your armor and clothes and tell us to get a room” 

The Mand’alor needed to look at the astromech more carefully, it really got some kind of mouth for a droid. But.

“Sounds tempting” He had to admit that, “But maybe next time”

“Next time” Luke raised his brows, “Next time I got you wet?” 

“Whatever. I’ll leave my channel open so you can contact me but only for emergency” 

The Mand’alor turned to leave.

“Alright daddy” Luke really hoped the man could hear it, 

Then it was Luke all alone again in this place. He slumped down on the couch. 

What was he thinking? Trying to seduce the Mand’alor or what. But Luke only thought it was fun. When he himself never admitted what he had seen in the vision with the Mand’alor. But being with him, seeing him everyday started to do something with his heart, especially the broken one from losing his family. 

He groaned and put the towel on his face. Damn you Luke Skywalker, his masters must have been rolling in their tombs right now if they had seen it. A Jedi trying to, unintentionally, seduce the Mand’alor. That was a masterpiece.

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I love you all!  
> And was Luke realizing something in himself now? And maybe the Mand'alor too? Hmmm.....


	8. The Truth

/

/

/

Luke had accepted the truth that his uncle and aunt were in the good place now. 

Boba and his squad had the bodies buried near Skywalker’s place and Luke couldn’t be more grateful. He hoped one day he could go back to visit their tombs but it was not safe at the moment. 

Boba knew what it was like to lose a parent. His own father had died by the hand of the Imps so he wouldn’t hesitate to volunteer at the frontline in war to slaughter them or when he hunted them down. He promised to give any updates if he ever found one. 

Din was grateful to have Fett on his side because he had helped fighting with the Empire much more than any other mandalorians. It was almost like his passion. 

And Luke cooperated with him very well. He gave answers to any questions Din asked, it had helped him to go on the right path very quickly and efficiently. Mandalore was now progressing very fast and it looked almost like there was nothing the Mand’alor should have been worried about anymore.

But.

He couldn’t help feeling something was there, about his prophet.

The way Luke’s blue eyes looked at him when he thought Din wasn’t looking. Like he knew something but wouldn’t let Din know. 

Well, he himself was a private person so he respected privacy for his own prophet. But that feeling kept creeping up on him like it was at the back of his mind all the time. 

What was it?

/

“No”

Another proposition had come in once again, with the hologram of their charming prince in hope to impress the Mand’alor, right. But the effort was appreciated. 

Din laid back on the couch with stretched arms, maybe he should have stopped asking already. 

“You keep saying no everytime. I think I might just stop asking” He said lazily, he felt relaxed here with the Jedi. After being soaking wet to the undersuit in the waterfall together, there was nothing left to pretend like he was some kind of royalty anymore, well he still was, but more relaxed. 

“There’s no harm in asking” It was his duty to answer anyway.

Luke resumed what he had been doing before the Mand’alor’s visit, knitting. He had requested a knitting kit because he had nothing to do and knitting helped with his concentration. 

Aunt Beru did knit some clothes for him because Tatooine desert could be cruelly cold on winter nights. He had no chance to grab any of those with him, he was sure they might just have been snatched away by anyone who happened to pass by their house now, probably Tusken raiders. Luckily Luke had no precious possessions anyway, his belongings lived as his memories now.

“What are you knitting?” 

“I’m trying the scarf, you want one?” Luke asked, 

The Mand’alor actually tilted his helmet, “You think a scarf will suit mandalorian armor” 

“Coldness has never been kind to anyone. If you need it then you need it” He kept knitting it, 

“At least I don’t want a pink one” 

“It’s cute” Luke showed the one he was working on, soft pink and it looked long enough now, “Maybe giving it away to one of the foundlings” Luke shrugged, he knew about Mandalorian culture now that they always took in foundlings and he respected that. 

“If one of them got it then all of them might want it. Don’t you have to knit a hundred more?” 

“I have nothing to do anyway. At least this is what I can do for them” Luke said genuinely, 

“No, you can do a lot. For all of us” The Mand’alor affirmed, 

Luke just gave him a small smile and kept on knitting, it was amazing to watch his hands work with it somehow.

At first he had thought the Jedi might be hard to work with and demanding a lot of things in return and Din had prepared himself to deal with those because he had been through those kind of people his whole life. You did not get anything for free. He was so ready to negotiate or even put on his Mand’alor persona if his prophet was asking for too many things.

But the reality was, Luke was so simple. He only requested fundamental stuff, things that kept him from being bored like knitting kits and gardening tools. There were small plants growing in the backyard now and Luke in poncho and hat didn’t look bad at all. 

He cooperated by providing answers and visions that would benefit the mandalorian as long as it didn’t hurt others and asked nothing in return, except snacks and blue milk. 

Even when he had lost his family due to an unfortunate event, he recovered quickly and moved on. 

Sometimes the Mand’alor thought that Luke knew Din was staring at him but he pretended he didn’t know or wouldn’t be bothered by it, like right now. 

“Do you have a lover back there?” The Mand’alor suddenly asked, 

Luke turning red at that very moment was such a sight to see.

“Why are you asking?” He was still pinkish, pretending the knitting needles in his hands were the most interesting thing to look at right now,

“I wanna know whether I’ve snatched you from some poor girl or guy or whatever you like or not” 

Luke pouted his mouth a little, he did it quite often.

“No” He finally shook his head, “I rarely even have friends. No one wants to be close to me, they all think I’m a freak” 

Freak? As beautiful as Luke was?

“Pity. They are all just cowards” He said that instead, 

Luke gave him a weak smile, “Can’t blame them, humans are weak” Both mind and body, “They always fear what they don’t know” 

“And yet you still protect them” 

“There’s no point holding a grudge. It will only consume you and bring down your own spirit” 

“I have to say differently, mandalorians use grudges to fuel our will to live and fight. We have conquered many wars because of it”

“Guess we were made differently” Luke shrugged, 

“Maybe” 

Din had grabbed weapons to murder his enemies, countless of them, by his own hands and Luke was knitting a scarf for a foundling by his. They were definitely made differently. 

Din started staring again. Look at him, so beautiful and pure. Naughty at times but that was okay, just added up to his childlike personality. 

Luke was just 19, very young still. 

Mandalorians started training children and foundlings once they were strong enough to be trained which was quite young. 

But Luke was different, something about him was so pure and innocent. Maybe it came with being a Jedi. 

“Tell me one thing” It was Luke who asked this time, “Why are you so open with me” 

The Mand’alor was always nice to him but now he was treating Luke like a friend, whom he could talk about anything to. And as a farmboy being taken from Tatooine, Luke totally hadn’t expected this from the ruler of a planet.

“I guess because you’re my prophet. There’s no use concealing from you since you can know everything about me if you want, am I right?”  
Din just simply said that,

“I told you I can’t read minds” Luke objected, 

“But you can feel it right? The feelings” 

Luke hesitated a bit, “A little” He avoided his gaze, 

“That’s already mind reading on some level and one more thing. We’re the same”

“Yes?” 

“Yes. We’re both survivors in this galaxy” 

Luke looked at him more carefully for clarity,

“It’s a cruel galaxy out there and you and I are still alive. I have to lead my people, one of the toughest people in the galaxy and you have managed to survive as one of, if not, the last of your kind to become my prophet now. Although the Mandalorians technically rule the galaxy now, there’s still a lot to fight” 

Luke just looked at him but he thought he understood, you had to fight especially when you were on top of everything, many people wanted to challenge and put you down. 

“And I will always say that I am glad I was the one who found you first” 

Not some others who might have treated Luke ruthlessly and taken advantage of him, especially as beautiful and innocent as Luke was, he really couldn’t imagine what would have happened to him if he had fallen into a wrong hand.

Luke wished he could say the same thing. He knew the Mand’alor meant well to him all along but something in him still didn’t permit it. 

“Guess I’ll go back now” The Mand’alor stood up and didn’t forget to grab his hologram of his yet another pursuer, but luckily he could sort out only men now. Cutting off all the women and something in between, that helped saving his time, a bit.

“I hope I don’t have to keep asking you until the next ten years. I might be too old to get married” He teased, 

“Don’t worry. He will come, in time” Luke chuckled, 

“If you just tell me the one now then that was it” He didn’t understand why was it so hard for Luke to get this right,

“Or you might just kidnap him to marry you, I don’t think so” Luke shook his head, 

Din shrugged, he was partially right. He might just go out and take the right person back with him without any courting just to save time. 

“Oh, I almost forgot” Luke got up from his couch and took something out of the oven,

“Take this with you. I’ve just tried a new recipe” Luke handed him a box, a food container.

“I know you don’t normally eat vegetarian food but it’s just roasted potatoes and I can assure you this one is good. I can’t finish them all anyway” Luke shrugged, 

It did smell good, so he took it. Because it would make Luke happy if he accepted his cooking, his gift. And his eyes were so blue this close. Right.

“Thanks” Then he left, 

Luke just smiled and went back knitting his scarf, hoping the Mand’alor would like the potatoes. 

/

Din was back at the palace where he worked with a food container in his hand.

“What is that” 

No greetings, Paz just downright asked what he was holding, 

“Food”

“Yes, that looks like a food container to me. I am asking why you are having it with you” A Mand’alor holding a food container in his palace, that looked kinda cute.

“Luke cooked something and gave it to me”

The larger mandalorian in blue armor tilted his helmet with raised eyebrows, 

“And you accept his food. You don’t think he would poison you?” 

“I don’t think he’s capable of poisoning anyone” Din was deadpan, serious. 

“You don’t say, can I have some then” 

“Not a chance, Vizla” He was even touching his vibroblade now to make his point, 

“Hey, I’m acting as your taster now, what if it’s poisonous or not good, I’ll bear that for you because I sacrifice that much” 

“No” The Mand’alor went straight back to his quarter, 

Once he was in his own space, he opened the box and found roasted potatoes that still smelled really good. Topping with herbs and spice.

His both hands touched his helmet and took it off to be able to see and smell it with his own senses. He picked a piece of it to taste and yes, it didn’t taste bad at all. 

/

/

/

The training ground,

Mandalorians were training with all kinds of fighting techniques. Weapons firing to hand-to-hand combats. It was intense but they were mandalorians so this was like one of the best parts of their days, to be able to unleash their frustration and throw the others on the ground.

Even Mand’alor had to train too, he couldn’t afford to lose his skills because he was busy being the Mand’alor. 

“I thought your glove was torn the other day. You already ordered the new one?” Paz motioned to Din’s glove holding the spear as they were both observing the training ground, 

“No, Luke fixed it for me” 

Both Paz and Boba looked at each other, their sync motion looked great. And they looked back at their Mand’alor and his now perfect glove.

“What did you just say?” Boba asked, he wasn’t focusing on the training ground anymore even though it was one of his favorite times to transfer his skill of torturing enemies to the new soldiers.

“I said I didn’t order a new glove. I actually like this one and fortunately Luke fixed it for me” 

“Your prophet?” Boba tilted his helmet, 

“Yes, he’s even sewing his own clothes now” Because the clothes provided for him were quite lavish and he liked something more casual. 

Paz and Boba looked at each other again, they nodded with some kind of internal understanding.

“He sometimes cooks for you too, am I right” Boba asked again, 

“Right” and he still refused to share it with anyone, well Paz could have one or two pieces because he had whined and he looked absolutely pathetic when he had. 

“How often do you see him now?”

“Everyday I guess” 

“You have something to ask him everyday?” Something important to the fate of the Mandalorian and the whole galaxy? 

“Not always, he’s just nice to hang out with” 

Hang out. When did their Mand’alor start ‘Hang out’.

The truth was, Din could just sit and watch Luke do this and that all day, gardening, knitting, cooking, swimming in the water. He was good at dodging the splash now but the young Jedi used the force so he was still wet sometimes. 

“You spend a whole lot of time with him, you know that?” Paz commented, something he wanted to say for a long time, now that Boba was here he had reinforcement. 

“Yes?” He was even surprised, this dumbass Mand’alor. 

“Yes. I’ve never seen you, in my entire life, hang out with anyone” Even when they had been back at their clan, Din had always been a loner maybe because of his bounty hunter personality. 

“He’s my prophet. It’s normal to hang out and talk to him everyday right?” 

“Right” Boba agreed sarcastically, 

To the point of, whenever the Mand’alor was out of duty or not eating or sleeping in his own quarter, he was always with the prophet of his, an absolutely lovely one. 

“Tell me, is he still as beautiful as the first day we saw him?” Boba tried asking, 

“What are you saying” The Mand’alor now turned to him, 

“Hey, I was just asking. Can’t a man ask?” The older mandalorian raised his both hands to make his point, 

“.....absolutely” Din answered finally, 

Especially when he was in a short robe or laughing and smiling or soaking wet in the water. But he wouldn’t say it out. He wouldn’t say that Luke’s blue eyes just sparkled like some kind of stars whenever he was happy, it could be just some snacks or watching his plants growing. That was it. Totally normal. 

Boba and Paz looked at each other again. Paz tried tilting his helmet, signaling the other to be the one to talk because he wouldn’t try even if he knew something wasn’t normal with the way the Mand’alor was always spending time with his prophet. 

Boba sighed, these bastards are useless. 

“Mand’alor come here, let’s talk” He called him to the outside of training ground, 

“What is it” 

Din was wondering what was so urgent that both of them had to leave the training ground when training was like quality time for mandalorians. 

“Have you tried asking the prophet of your prospective spouse again?” He went to the point, 

“Yes, but he told me none of them were the one for me” Even when the number was reduced to male proposition only, some even came in a package, like twins. He internally sighed. 

Boba frowned and thought about it for a moment, 

“You sure you need to ask him? I mean why don’t you see for yourself? Just marry the one you like” He asked with his thick accent, which meant he was totally in the mood now. 

“I can’t just marry anyone I like and I don’t have the one I like” 

Now Boba glared at him, he even took off his helmet to make it apparent. His scars from battles were always such an intimidating sight to behold. 

“I’ve heard he told you the place to rescue a ship full of foundlings being trafficking with an exact spot of time and place on the other side of the galaxy, is that right?” 

“Yes, he was very accurate with that” 

Din was very impressed, Luke had told him that he had heard children screaming and crying for help and he needed to go rescue them at the other side of the galaxy. They were now safe at the foundling center. Their traffickers were mysteriously exterminated. 

“And still he can’t tell you who you will screw with in the future” 

“He never used that kind of language but yeah, he said he can’t see it clearly” 

Boba made a sound that was close to scoff, amused.

“Or maybe he knows it all along but doesn’t wanna tell you”

The Mand’alor turned to look at him, “What do you mean”

“It means what I say, that simple” 

“I don’t….understand” He really didn’t, 

“Come on, don’t think too hard. It doesn’t suit us, we’re mandalorian, we act on impulse and what’s inside of us” Boba’s fist hit his own chestplate to make the point, 

Din was still baffled, 

“Just remember, the answer is right in front of you” Now he pointed at the Mand’alor silver shade of pure beskar chestplate, 

“Right in front of me?” 

“Yes, it was right there all along and waiting for you to notice. That’s all I’m going to tell you”

Boba put his helmet back on and walked away.

“Fett!” What the fuck with leaving your Mand’alor like a stupid one right here like this, 

He didn’t turn back, just waving his hand with the meaning of ‘Bye for now’ and ‘Get Lost’. That old bastard. 

Well, because this Mand’alor was such a fool who always thought of mandalorians, of his people first, and not himself. An old bastard like Boba Fett really had an urge to do something about it. 

Then suddenly the Mand’alor thought about it. Right in front of his face. 

He unconsciously touched the glove that was neatly sewed back together because Din liked it too much to toss it away and Luke just knew it without even having to ask him. He seemed to know and do many things for Din without him even asking. He just knew it. He knew Din. 

The way those blue eyes were lingering on him when he thought Din wasn't looking. 

The Mand’alor just turned and went out. 

/

/

/

Luke was watering his tomato plants. 

They were growing beautifully because Luke took very good care of them and talked to them even. They were close to blooming now. Dried tomato was one of his favorite snacks and it could be cooked into many recipes. Luke was thinking of noodles with tomato sauce and his mouth watered. 

Somehow, his mind was also thinking of the conversation he just had with his master earlier.

/

‘Your destiny, it is’ said the green master, holding his cane in front of him.

‘I can’t, master Yoda. There must be something wrong with my vision’ 

‘With your vision, nothing’s wrong. Accepting the truth, you are not’ 

Luke groaned and rubbed his face with his palms, 

‘I can’t marry him, he’s a Mand’alor and I’m just…..I’m just a farmboy who also happens to be a Jedi’ 

‘Why can’t you. Still young and fertile, both of you’

Luke covered his ears, his master didn’t just say that, no no no no no no. 

‘I mean he was meant to marry someone else, someone more significant to him and his people’ Luke gave his reason,

‘And why are you not. Significant to his people, you are’ The old green master insisted, 

‘Are you sure? I mean….do you see my future? Do you see me with him too?’ Luke had to ask, 

‘The blue sky of the sunny day, as clearly as’ The master had his eyes closed, ‘Very happy together, both of you are’ 

Luke gasped, 

‘You sure…? I mean… Does Ben or my father see it too?’ Luke asked, still frustrated, 

‘Too emotional about this, they are. It was me talking to you, that’s why’ 

Luke sighed but Master Yoda was right, those two were quite sensitive about love, they might have not handled it well. Luke needed someone wise and solid like Master Yoda. 

‘Deserve to be happy, you are. Young Skywalker’ 

/

That was the last thing Master Yoda had told him before he disappeared. And Luke had to keep answering no to all of Din’s propositions from the people who wanted from the Mand’alor more than to give him. He didn’t even have to look at those, he did squint at some good-looking prince and sweet talking young men though. 

Then he felt the other’s presence, Din arrived at his place and he sensed it more clearly now. He could even sense him in his dreams or when he was far away now but he wouldn’t say it. Luke wouldn’t say it, that it was like their minds connected somehow. 

The mandalorian in silver armor came straight to him in the backyard, he looked quite hurried and restless, what happened? 

Luke had to stop watering his plants to pay him full attention. 

“Luke” 

“Din” 

“Can you answer me truthfully?” 

Luke looked at him more carefully, 

“I always give answers to you truthfully. I never lied” That was true, 

“Because Jedi do not lie?” Din tilted his helmet,

“Jedi do not lie, I do not lie” Luke said the truth, he was just not telling some of it. 

“Then tell me, all these times when I ask you who am I going to marry…..Did you see yourself?” 

Luke sharply looked up at him, 

“What?” 

“Tell me, and do not lie because you’re incapable to do it” He came in closer, 

/

/

/

To be continued.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Boba and I know we all do :D  
> I changed a bit about who killed his father because Jedi wasn’t a warrior here, and wouldn't be able to kill anyone.  
> Thank you again for all the comments! Hope you like the chapter and see you soon!


	9. The Confession

/

/

/

Luke’s blue eyes flashed of horror, shock, like his deepest secret had been out.

“Why….why would you ask me… why would you assume that all of sudden” He stuttered,

“Answer me” And now he was already right in front of him and wasn’t he so intimidating, demanding.

Luke could feel a lot of feelings projected from Din, confusion, betrayal, anger, urgency, and maybe….lust? Was it really?

“I….I told you I couldn’t see it clearly” Because Luke cut himself off before seeing all those details even when he didn’t really need to, he could sense everything with the force.

“Luke” 

His voice was solid and something in the tone made Luke’s spine chilled, 

“All these times, I trusted you and I believed you when you said you couldn’t see it. But you could see other things very clearly and accurately. Am I looking like a fool to you?” 

So that was where the sense of betrayal projected from,

“No. Please don’t take it that way” Luke hurriedly told him, “I would never offend you” 

“Then tell me, all these times the person that you see with me. Is that you?” 

Now he was looming over him and Luke tried to breathe, that was it, he couldn’t conceal it any longer.

“Ouch!” 

But before he could say anything, Din suddenly flinched and Luke almost jumped,

His astromech R2D2 had rolled to them and sticked something out to Din,

“Da fuck!” Din cursed, 

“Artoo!” Luke covers his mouth with both hands, 

Artoo had his taser stick out, the mini one. He thought Din was trying to hurt him. 

“I’m gonna make sure you end up in the trash compactor!” Din was pissed now, 

“Din please” Luke tried to calm him down, “It’s okay Artoo. Go back into the house. We are just talking” He touched the astromech’s dome to assure him,

Artoo made some kind of whirring sound of hesitation but then turned around and rolled away. 

“Are you okay?” Now Luke was back to check on Din,

“It just fucking tase me, can you believe that?” Din was still pissed, and with his armor, wasn’t it a good thing to tase.

“He’s quite protective sometimes” Luke tried to explain,

“I was the one who bought it off and now it’s protecting you, unbelievable”

“He’s a very good friend, please don’t send him away” Luke tried to plead, he would be very sad if Artoo was sent away.

Then Din turned to stare at him, “Let’s continue where we left off” that was clearly more important even though being tased was quite such a pain in the ass too.

Luke blinked repeatedly, as if it would make him look innocent.

“Tell me, did you see yourself?” 

He wanted the straight answer and the straight answer only, yes or not, and no lies.

Then Luke had to look away but he way Luke’s cheeks turned red and his blue eyes avoided him.

How could he have been so stupid. The Mand’alor told himself.

The answer was always right in front of him as Boba had just said. 

“Why Luke? Why didn’t you tell me” 

Din’s gloved hand already touched Luke’s face without realizing it. Luke looked quite startled with the touch but he didn’t object.

“I….I don’t want you to think that I’m being ambitious...or...or…I’m trying to take a place next to you I mean..I’m just...I’m just a farmboy… who’s also a Jedi...” 

“Luke” Din’s hand coaxed him to look at him, “It doesn’t matter. If you’re the one then you’re the one. There’s no more question” 

“How could I. We just met and you’re the Mand’alor and I’m just your prophet”

“And you are the most caring person I’ve ever met. You care for the meat that would go wasted even when you don’t consume it. You care for the little plants, that stupid droid, the foundlings, and me. You know you care for me” 

After everything Luke had done for him, if Din still hadn’t noticed then Boba would be very glad to take the honor of smacking his head. 

“I’m just….I just do what I can” Luke was still humble about everything he had done and that annoyed the heck out of the Mand’alor.

His hand left Luke’s face then it touched his silver helmet, as the sound of pressurize is released, Luke suddenly realized what the Mand’alor was about to do. 

The helmet came off and Din’s intense brown eyes were looking at the person right in front of him but Luke had his both hands covering his face.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t...I can’t see you because it is not allowed for me” Luke said through his covering hands,

“All these times you urged me to take off my helmet to eat something in front of you and now you said you can’t see me? You also mention you already know what I look like” 

“Still I cannot, it’s not right” Luke was a stubborn little Jedi and he persisted to be one.

He always offered Din to eat something in front of him but right now was totally a different story. He couldn't cross this, because if he did it would be no turning back. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the step. 

The Mand’alor put his helmet down before grabbing Luke’s hands, softly not too forcefully, and slowly removed them from Luke’s face, still those eyes are squeezed shut. This stubborn little Jedi. 

“Luke” Din’s voice, the real voice without the modulator, made the hair on the back of Luke’s neck stand up, if not his whole body. 

And he was so close, they could feel each other’s breath right now.

“Open your eyes” 

Luke was really tempted to do that, Din’s voice whispering right at him and he knew that he was doomed. 

Damn it, maybe he really had to do it, damn it again. Luke bit his lower lip before his blue eyes slowly opened finally, as they met with the intense brown ones, he gasped. Like all of his breath was taken away. 

“Tell me, do I look exactly like what you see in your vision” Din asked, 

And his voice, so velvety, so warm and tender. 

Luke’s blue eyes explore the face right in front of him, like he was lost in the new land.

“....Yes”

But the real person was even more handsome, especially his intense brown eyes, the high nose and the stubbles, and Luke’s knees were really becoming soft now. 

Those intense brown eyes looked at Luke, one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen and being able to see with his own eyes was everything. The long eyelashes, the most beautiful shade of blue of Luke’s eyes, the blushing cheeks, and the trembling lips.

Before he knew it, he leaned in and kissed those lips. 

Luke felt like all the time in the galaxy had paused right then and there. 

But he didn’t push away, only resting his hands on Din’s chestplate and closed his eyes. They remained like that.

Artoo who was rolling in the place suddenly stopped and almost whirred at the scene but he was too shocked to make any sound.

/

/

/

“So you see yourself all along” 

Din asked and Luke just nodded, looking guilty like a little kid who had just committed something wrong.

They were now in the living area with Din having Luke sitting on his lap. He thought this would be a good position to interrogate someone, right. 

They ended up on the couch only because Luke had squirmed when Din had tried to take him into the bedroom, saying he just wanted a nice place to sit and talk, right. But Luke wouldn’t let him, you would not take me into the bedroom after we just made the scene in the backyard, sir. 

So yes, Luke ended up on Din’s lap in the living area, nice and quiet. 

“I can’t just downright tell you it was me right? We just met” Luke still tried to explain his part, 

That was right, they had met only for a short period of time when Din had first asked Luke about his future life partner, the one he would end up marrying. 

“But you were wrong about one thing”

“What?” 

“You’re not just okay looking” Din’s brown eyes locked at him as if admiring how beautiful Luke really was, especially seeing with his own eyes. Everything about Luke was so beautiful. Gosh, he was so lucky to have him, if they were really going to marry each other. 

“Well I can’t just say I’m good-looking….right?” Luke almost pouted, 

“You’re adorable” He kissed his cheek and Luke almost shrinked his neck, 

Alright, Luke Skywalker, how could he end up on the Mand’alor’s lap with his arms around him and even being kissed on the cheek, after being kissed on the lips earlier. He was so screwed. 

“We have to sit like this really?” He whined, 

“Yes” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to”

And Luke groaned, he started to think this was his punishment from the Mand’alor for concealing this from him, dang it, he had always provided all good and accurate answers all these times, messing up only this one and looked how it cost him. The Mand’alor should have learned to compromise sometimes. 

All these times, Luke was nice and kind to him, being cooperative with many things and also caring, to the point that Din had never really received that kind of treatment from anyone else even when he was the Mand’alor. Maybe because his life early on was surrounded by enemies most of the time, and when was with the comrades, mandalorians were never the ones who showed kindness and care in a delicate way. But Luke did, Luke was always kind and gentle and it did something to him internally, his heart and feelings. A mandalorian who had mostly encountered harshness all his life. 

And many times Luke was almost childlike, innocent, and playful, those were really colorful to Din’s dull life. And sometimes he was even half naked and wet in the water.

Suddenly, to be honest, he had never felt this amount of lust in him. 

And it looked like Luke felt it too, his cheeks immediately turned hot. 

“I’m staying here tonight”

“What?!” Luke squealed, 

“I want to learn about you, about each other” That was his reason, he had already taken his helmet off in front of Luke and it looked like there was nothing left to hide anymore. 

Luke’s scarlet face was such a sight to see. 

“If we are really going to get married then we need that” See? Sounded so serious like a majestic Mand’alor he was, right. 

“Okay, hold on Mr. Mand’alor Din Djarin” Luke had to come to his sense and survival instinct, 

“What’s with the full title, you’re so funny when you’re shy” He teased and Luke pouted even more, 

“Look, we can’t just get married overnight” Luke tried to reason with him,

“Or we can. It’s just saying the vows and that’s it” 

What da heck with him saying he wanted to learn about each other just now!?

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I mean….” And he became quiet with his red face, 

Shoot, how should he put this.

But the older man seemed to get the meaning.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything until you’re ready” 

Luke’s blue eyes turned to him, 

“What kind of a person I am if I do anything to you when you’re not ready. I’m a Mand’alor, the title bears great honor and therefore I have to honor you as my future life partner, my consort” 

He really meant it and Luke could feel it, and he was secretly grateful. 

Din’s hand touched Luke’s face and hair that he always wished to touch with his bare hand. Luke leaned into the touch like a cat, starving for a loving touch.

“So you are……” Din wanted to ask, 

Luke tilted his head, questioning,

“You never had a lover, you mention” 

“No” 

“And you have never been with anyone” 

Luke’s blue eyes looked down and he shook his head as if admitting it was some kind of embarrassment.

The Mand’alor couldn't help thinking how fortunate he could be. Luke was a nineteen years old Jedi who was also a virgin. He couldn’t believe that Luke would be his. And that amount of lust was flaring within him again that he had to control it, tame it down somehow. 

And Luke, Luke felt like about squirming, being in the arms of another man was already the most intimate moment of his life. Sitting on his lap and sensing the lust that was being projected out of him was totally no joke. 

He somehow was just a nineteen years old boy, perfectly healthy, and the fact that Din was so damn handsome didn’t help, at all. 

“But can a Jedi get married?” Din suddenly asked, like that just suddenly came crashing to his mind, 

Luke blinked, 

“I’m not sure” He was being honest,

“I’ve heard they were some kind of ordained monks or something” 

“I really don’t know because it was just me since I can remember but my father was also a Jedi, that’s why it was passed down to me. So the fact that he could marry my mother and have me meaning that they can get married somehow?” 

If Jedi couldn’t get married then why would Luke see himself marrying Din, that just didn’t make sense.

“You’re right and not that I would care if anyone say they can’t” Din shrugged, he would still marry the hell out of Luke anyway, 

Luke blushed again, 

“And your ability as a Jedi will still be intact after getting married?” 

Because he had to be real, he still needed those abilities of Luke as his prophet, 

“I…..don’t think that’s related?” Luke wasn’t sure, he himself had never raised the question before, but he never heard of his father’s Jedi abilities disappearing even when he had Luke, he still could appear as a force ghost so that said something.

“Okay good, I would be very pissed if I marry you but I can’t touch you” 

Luke almost chuckled, “Aren’t you touching me now” 

“Not even close” 

“No?”

“No. We’re fully clothed and I’m even in my full armor except for the helmet. I’m not touching you one bit” This was just a cute holding the Jedi in place.

But Luke felt like it was already trespassing and knocking on the door of his virginity somehow, asking to come in. 

“If I marry someone, I want to be able to have sex with them of course. The very good and enjoyable one” He kisses on Luke’s cheek again and Luke almost squealed again, 

See? Trespassing. 

“But Mandalorian culture is also quite complicated. Let me check something”

He pressed on his vambrace and once it beeped, Luke knew it was a comm.

‘Yes’ Someone answered, 

“Fett, can Luke and I have sex before marriage?”

‘Da fuck is wrong with you. Do whatever the fuck you want. Screw him!’ 

“Thanks” 

That was a short and clear conversation and Luke was squirming, trying to cover his red face with his hands. He couldn’t believe Din just downright asked someone like that. That someone was Boba Fett who also knew Luke and he had never been this embarrassed. 

“Looks like problem solved”

Screw you Mand’alor! Luke internally cursed. 

/

/

/

To be continued…….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck little Luke *demonic grin*
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments from the last chapter. I'm so glad you like it! :D


	10. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to check that I put rate Mature for the story already before posting 👀👀  
> *angelic smile*

/

/

/

So…..Din had decided to stay for the night. 

Boba and Paz bumped their fists once Din sent the message saying he would not return to the palace tonight. About damn time the Mand’alor got his complicated feelings for the prophet sorted out and got a really nice laid, hopefully. 

So much for the one who had babbled he had to only marry for his people blah blah blah. Once he discovered his one was the prophet he had been obsessed with, the man just forsaken every damn thing about being the Mand’alor even the palace, just great. That was mandalorian quality both Paz and Boba quite approved of. Do it for love, brother! 

/

Luke was peeking from the back of the corner of his bedroom’s door when the Mand’alor mentioned he would take shower after finishing delicious dinner prepared by both Luke and Artoo. Luke made sure the astromech didn’t poison or put anything weird in it or he would be disassembled into pieces of scraps right then and there. Din was kind but he wouldn’t put up too much with a droid, especially the one who had just tased him. 

“Luke, can you help me take off my armor?” 

“Yes?” Luke was still hiding behind the room’s entrance, 

“Yes” Din already had his helmet off, he looked at Luke like he was something funny yet so cute,

Luke was thinking about it before detaching himself from the spot, what could go wrong, just help the man out of his armor, the shiny one.  
Din told him where to pull and unclasp so the armor could come off. First the pauldron, the cape, and the chestplate. 

Luke always helped Din doing this and that to the point of taking care of him, this was totally okay. But after learning their future, it felt kinda weird. The man chuckled and Luke almost jumped.

“What?” 

“You’re so tense. You were fine being half naked and sometimes even naked swimming in front of me, now you’re tense because you’re helping me taking off my armor?” 

“I’m not tense” and here came his famous pout, “It’s just.. It’s kinda weird now. You’re not wearing your helmet” And his face was close, too close. 

“Because I wear a helmet so you thought it was fun to tease me” Because the Mand’alor was restricted with the helmet so Luke had teased him this and that, splashing water and asking him to taste his food. All the good stuff. Now when the restriction was gone, it was like nothing holding him back anymore. 

He still felt too bare right now without the helmet, but somehow it felt right. Like he wanted to do this for a very long time, to take his helmet off when he was with Luke. And his feeling was right. 

“I just want you to have fun. You seemed so intense being a Mand’alor” That was his best reason and no one could argue with him, 

“Yeah you taught me a lot about having fun” 

“And don’t you forget that” 

Now he was working on the chestplate, 

“Who usually helps you with this?” Luke was curious, it was a lot of process putting on and taking the armor off, 

“Just myself but I’m used to it”

“Then why you need me now” 

“Well you’re right here and you can get used to it since you will have to help me after we get married” 

Luke’s hands paused a bit before he continued, “Some kind of ritual?” His blue eyes looked up at him, questioning. 

“Yes. Mandalorians who are married will help each other with their armors. It is more like double check, taking care of their partner” 

And the chestplate came off, now he worked on the vambrace. Luke was quick, he was quite natural. Din could see Luke’s long eyelashes and delicate blonde hair covering his forehead this close. 

Din was a mandalorian and he acted on impulse so he kissed Luke’s temple. Boba would be so proud of him.

“Stay still” Luke grumbled, “I’mma force slap you if you steal kisses from me again” 

“You have done much worse to me, now it’s payback time” 

Huh, who would have known the Mand’alor was a vengeful one and Luke hated Karma sometimes. 

“Want to join me in the shower?” 

“No” Yep he hated Karma, 

“You mean not yet” 

Luke tried to glare at him but those blue eyes were betraying him, he would never look fierce even when he tried. 

“Even though we will end up getting married, I still expect you to woo me properly, you know?” 

Now that was his little Jedi, he was kind and caring but he still knew how to bargain. 

“I’ll work on that” Maybe he could ask others how to woo his own future husband, 

“Good” Luke gave him a small smile, 

Both vambraces came off. Din took off his gloves and then his undersuit. Luke almost gasps because he didn’t expect to witness the man’s clothes coming off yet but then his eyes stopped at the scars on his body. 

Din was well built but not too buff because his main position was stealth before he had become the Mand’alor but still his tone muscles were impressive. But the scars, there were here and there on his body. Blaster shots, knife cut, or even burnt scars. Some places that Beskar couldn’t protect him. As if knowing what Luke was looking at, Din touches his own chest where one of the big scars laid there.

“This one was very close and I didn’t have pure beskar armor until recently. If it was not for my chestplate back then, I wouldn’t be here talking to you right now” 

“Is it...still hurt?” Luke almost touched it but hesitated, 

“Sometimes” 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay. I am a mandalorian, my people wear scars with honor” 

“Still” Luke’s blue eyes were very soft, he didn’t understand why a person had to fight and suffer so much even if that was their way of living. 

“You can touch it if you want” Din offered but Luke still hesitated so his hand came up and pressed on Luke’s, keeping on his chest right above his heart. 

Luke could feel Din’s steady heartbeat, firm and strong just like the person himself. Then the vision came onto his mind, a blaster cannon shot, Din was protecting a woman and her child. What an honorable act but then the searing pain almost made Luke suffocated. 

“You okay?” Din saw Luke’s painful face, he must have sensed something, 

“A woman and a child you were protecting. Who were they” Luke asked after he got his senses under control, 

“Villagers. I couldn’t just let them get shot, at least I was wearing armor but they got nothing” 

“That was very selfless of you” Luke’s blue eyes looked up to meet his, 

Din had gotten a soft spot for parents with little children and Luke thought he knew where that came from. 

“I did what I could” Din gently took Luke’s hand off him because he didn’t want Luke to feel anymore of his pain, those were only for himself to remember. 

Luke couldn’t help thinking, if Din was the man he was going to marry one day then he was a lucky one. So brave and kind. 

“You can still join me in the shower if you want” 

Din was now taking off his pants and Luke was struck with hesitation whether he should witness or not, suddenly a very private man who always wore armor head to toe was just becoming comfortable to be naked in front of him, what kind of madness is this?!

He ended up fleeing the room with an excuse to help Artoo cleaning the kitchen. 

He was a decent Jedi and he could control himself.

Screw him.

/

When it was Luke’s turn to take shower, he tried so hard not to stare at his future husband’s freshly bathed naked body, and failed miserably. All those muscles with scars made Luke’s knees wobble he had to hold on to the soap shelf. Force helped him.

But when he finished he didn’t see the man in his bedroom. Luke’s damp head poking out from the bathroom but found his room empty. The man would sleep on the couch in the living room? Luke tried not to sound internally disappointed. (??) 

Din was really in the living area, checking some kind of holograms on the couch. His expression was neutral. 

“Is everything okay?” Luke asked, 

“Yes, some work” He looked at those as if he was thinking and trying to decipher said work, “You can go to sleep first” 

Luke pouted a little, their first night staying together and Din kicked him to go to sleep first? Luke didn’t think so. At least it should have been more romantic. 

So he came to sit beside him on the couch, “What’s this?” 

“The suburb infrastructure. We’re building a village for the people who just migrated here” Din turned the hovering holograms around, showing Luke the full chart.

“I see” Yep, he had heard the Mand’alor talk about it sometimes, apparently Mandalore welcomed immigrants who seeked refuge with no crime records or with very impressive crime records, either of those.

“They volunteer to do the labor work, we just need to provide the materials, supplies, and shelters for now” 

Luke just nodded,

The next hologram was some kind of mining industry. 

“Beskar” Din provided for Luke, “Fortunately we still have plenty of those remain even when the planet was abandoned for many years. The value of beskar is very high but we do not trade it, it’s mandalorian legacy that should be preserved only for our people” 

Luke absorbed the information quietly, 

“Really it’s just all boring stuff that’s why I told you to go to bed” 

“Nah, if you have to go through work even before bedtime then I think I can join you, keeping you entertained” 

Din gave him a small tired smile, “Yeah, being a Mand’alor sucks” He switched to the next hologram, 

Luke chuckled, it was such a sight to see the Mand’alor grumbled about his work but he actually did it all the time when he was with Luke. Kept complaining this and that and wished he could just go back to the time when he was just a lone bounty hunter. Luke really felt like his therapist sometimes. But this time was different, it was before bedtime and the Mand’alor was even topless, Luke wouldn’t miss this. 

“And the rest are all marriage propositions which I don’t have to look at anymore, that’s it” Din switched off his holo projector. 

Luke blinked, oh that was right. 

“Let’s go to bed” 

“Al...alright” This was normal, Luke Skywalker, so acted normal. He told himself. 

But before they reached the bedroom, Artoo rolled passed them. 

“Let me tell your droid something. I want you to monitor the place thoroughly, let us know if there’s something’s wrong” Din instructed, 

Artoo beeped, that was his nightly job anyway.

“But never come into the bedroom when we are in there. Even when you hear Luke’s screaming or calling for help, he is totally fine and he doesn’t need your help”

Artoo made a confused beeping sound and Luke gasped, what da hell was that about!?

“What the hell, Din?!”

“Just some precaution, let’s go” And he managed to coax Luke into the bedroom, 

Once the door was shut behind them, Luke realized it was real now. Sharing the bed with his future husband, really? 

“You snore?” 

Luke sharply turned to him, “I don’t know” Hell, this was supposed to be romantic? “You?”

“No, but I sleep naked” And he proceeded to take off his pants just like that, “Hope you don’t mind”

No sir, not very much. 

Luke couldn’t help thinking the Mand’alor was trying to seduce him and it was working. Did Luke mention that he hated Karma? 

“You?” Din’s fingertips touched his sleeping robe as if asking whether he kept it on or took it off, so much for being naked himself and Luke tried his hardest not to look downward, too obviously. 

“I sleep with my robe” Because Tatooine was cold at night and he got used to it, “I won’t take it off if you’re not romantic enough” Luke walked to the other side of the bed, yep he chose the side already. 

Another mission he had to accomplish huh? Needed to be romantic for him. Sure, he could ask someone about being romantic but Boba might yell at him for asking that at this hour, but wasn’t that a brother for? 

They were in no rush anyway, right? 

They both slipped under the blanket and the light was off. 

It felt weird.

As both of them were so used to sleeping by themselves. 

But it wasn’t bad. Another person to share their personal space.

“Din” 

“Yes?” There was a sound of mattress shifting as if he turned to face Luke, 

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“My vision. How did you know that I saw myself with you” 

Luke was curious, he thought he had concealed it perfectly. 

“.....Fett”

“Yes? But how did he know?” Now Luke turned to face him as well, 

“He just yelled at me to use my brain for once. He said that you could see other things very clearly but not this and there must be something that you didn’t want to tell me. And he was right” 

Din’s brown eyes fixed on Luke through the darkness, 

Luke couldn’t help agreeing, “Yes, he seems like a smart man” 

“It’s good to have him around” Boba wouldn’t hesitate to smack his head if it could bring some sense to him even if he was the Mand’alor. 

“So… you’re okay?” 

“Okay what?”

“To marry me in the future, not some kind of good-looking prince or some sweet talking senator’s son” 

Din could see glimpse of Luke’s blue eyes in the darkness when his own eyes got used to it, 

“I am here with you right now, what do you think?” 

“I just think you’re rash sometimes” 

“We are mandalorians, being rash is our basic function” 

“Pity” Luke laughed, 

Then Din touched Luke’s face, those blue eyes fixed on him,

“Are you?” Okay to marry me?

As if hearing the unspoken question, “I guess” Luke whispered,

They fixed their eyes on each other. Luke’s heart was beating so loud right now until Din’s warm lips touched his. Luke’s eyes closed as their lips nibbling. 

Din’s warm lips, they felt so good against his. Next thing he knew he was already kissing him back. It was new to them both but it felt so good, so right. 

Luke touched Din’s face and he was already on top of him as they continued kissing, deepening the kiss. Luke’s arms wrapped around the other’s neck, moaning softly as he felt like losing his mind. 

“...Din” His voice was breathless now, as the hot lips now nibbling at his neck, “Din” He repeated, his hand ruffled Din’s curly dark brown hair that was softer than it looked. 

“Luke….” Din was as breathless, his mind focused only on Luke, how responsive and sensitive the boy was and he forgot everything else, the Mandalore, the galaxy, everything. 

He pulled Luke’s robe down but didn’t take it off, just enough to reveal Luke’s flushed skin and he kissed down from Luke’s neck to his collarbone, Luke let out a broken sob as hot lips nibbled and sucked on his nipple. His whole body jiggled as hot tongue kept playing with it. 

“Din!” He let out an impatient sob, squeezing Din’s muscular shoulder, his body was still too sensitive for this, damn it. 

And Din went back kissing him, they had never experienced this want, this lust. 

Luke’s mind was all clouded with want and he allowed it. He never knew he wanted this man so much until this very moment. 

Din’s strong hand stroked Luke’s thigh up until underneath his robe and Luke’s whole body trembling. 

Gosh, Din’s rough callous hand felt so good against his skin. 

“Keep the robe on” Din whispered and Luke shuddered, 

His hand was already touching underneath there as Luke’s arms never let go of him, holding on like it was for his dear life. 

“Good boy” Din’s low fully aroused whispering voice and Luke almost whimpered, 

He never knew another man’s touch would feel this good until this moment. Maybe he would lose his virginity tonight and perhaps he didn’t mind. 

And Luke felt it, the growing hardness against his thigh, 

“Din” He moaned, “Din” His arms never let go of the other man, only squeezing in tighter. 

Luke’s whole body jerked as the warm roughness touched his tip, “Hmm!” 

It was still new to him, his body was too sensitive from other’s touch. He had only experienced his own touch when he was curious sometimes but a man’s touch was still far too much, but it was too good.

“Din” 

“I got you”

Luke almost whimpered, as the warm hand started stroking him and he closed his eyes, moaning, lost into the ecstasy. 

Strong hand held them together and stroked at the same time, earning Luke’s helpless moan and the man’s soft growling, so manly and animalistic that Luke wanted to crumble right beneath him.

‘Mine. Mine. Mine’ Those were projected out to him in a very possessive way and it was almost overwhelming, 

Their lips crushed almost too rough when their inner core had been ignited and about to become a wildfire now. 

Luke whimpered and moaned louder as his breath hitched when the stroke was faster and harder and finally it hit him.

“Din!!” His whole body shaking as he released onto himself, in the hand of the other man, and maybe onto his own robe.

Not long after, Din followed him. Hot seed shot off of him and Luke felt it on his still heaving body, as if branding him. 

‘Mine. Mine. Mine’ Luke had never felt this amount of lust and possessiveness projected onto him. 

They were panting, still coming down from the upper galaxy they had reached. They resumed the kiss and it was so damn sweet and erotic, considered what they have managed to get out of themselves. 

“I think you have to take off your robe now” 

That was true, his robe was a mess now, hot mess to be accurate.

“I hope that was romantic enough” 

Luke giggled and they laughed together. Who knew the Mand’alor could be quite humorous. Dirty jokes fit him unbelievably well. 

Not bad for their first night together.

/

/

/

To be continued…….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's their first night together ☺️☺️  
> Thank you again for all the comments! Me loves you!


	11. The Proposal

/

/

/

The Mand’alor sighed at the meeting conference. 

Others kept checking whether everything was alright because the Mand’alor seemed to sigh a lot.

He didn’t even concentrate at the meeting actually. His soul was at some place else naming the soft bed he had shared with his prophet last night.

/

Earlier this morning, 

Din had to begrudgingly wake up because he had to go to work. Luckily he was an early morning person but he didn’t want to give up spooning someone here. 

Luke’s blonde hair sprayed on the pillow right in front of his eyes and he thought this was not a bad way to wake up at all. He really didn’t want to go but he had to, yep he had already said that being the Mand’alor sucked and it was so true in this moment. 

He gave Luke a kiss on the temple before getting up, looking for his underclothes and armor while still yawning. 

“Din?” Luke sounded sleepy from the bed, 

“I have to go. You can sleep” 

“Hmm…” Luke mumbled something incoherent until the Mand’alor stepped into the shower, pouring some cold water onto himself to wake him up. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Luke was already up, wearing a new robe and his eyes weren’t fully opened. 

“I’ll help you with the armor….” Luke yawned, 

He didn’t have to but since Luke was already up and offering, Din couldn’t turn him down.

So Luke helped putting the armor back on the way he had helped taking them off last night, only it was in reverse. All the while Din saw the red kiss marks on Luke’s skin and he had never been this smug in his entire life. His neck and chest where the robe didn’t cover, he was sure there were more underneath the robe and yep, smug as hell. 

As if knowing what the man was thinking, Luke had a sheepish smile on his slightly blushed face. Lust and possessiveness projected out of him so strongly. 

“Alright, you’re all set” Luke finished the last piece of the armor, he still looked sleepy but his sleepy smile looked so cute,

“Thank you” Din bent down to kiss him and Luke wrapped his arms around his neck, 

Looked like the fire would not be put out easily once it was ignited. 

And they kept kissing, if Din didn’t have to go to work as the ruler of a planet and if he had not already had the armor put on him, he would just pin Luke on the bed and repeat everything they had done last night, twice. 

“I….I try to come back during lunch” Din mumbled against Luke’s lips once they were parted, 

“Okay” Luke looked at him, his blue eyes were on fire somehow and it burnt bright, 

With the immense concentration gained from intense training all his life, Din finally detached himself from Luke and grabbed his helmet.  
Didn’t forget to give another peck of kiss to Luke when he walked out to see him off at the living area.

Once the Mand’alor put on his helmet and gone, Luke completely collapsed on the couch with a long sigh. 

Last night was unbelievable. They had hot make out and touched each other, Din had made Luke come with his strong callous hand.  
Luke’s face turned red and he bit his nail as he still remembered their burning desire for each other.

Gosh, it was so good, so so good to be with Din. The man was careful with Luke, making sure Luke reached his peak before himself. He wasn’t even mad when Luke had declined to be touched the second time, he didn’t think he could handle coming again last night so Din respected that. He held Luke in his arms all night. It was such a new sensation to be held in someone’s strong arms, knowing he would keep him safe. 

And he was kissed all over, all over his body. Thinking of those right now making his toes tingle. 

Damn it Luke Skywalker, you were so screwed now. 

Only the sound of the astromech rolling and peeking at the couch got Luke to stop replaying all the good moments from last night on his mind. 

“Good morning Artoo” He stopped biting his own finger, 

The astromech beeped back, asking if he was okay.

“Yes I am okay” 

It beeped again,

“I look flushed?” Luke touched his own face, it was a little warmer than usual, “It’s okay I was just thinking of something”

And Artoo made a low grumbling beeping sound, 

“Artoo, I’m an adult now and he didn’t do anything against my will I mean…. He and I will get married in the future so I think last night was allowed...right?” Luke couldn’t help thinking that the way the astromech stared at him was judgemental. 

It beeped and rolled away to get Luke’s breakfast ready. 

“What do you mean you already see this coming?” Luke asked after it, 

Ah right, Artoo was the one who had witnessed them most of the time and even yelled at them to get a room. Luke had never realized it would come true this day. 

Din said he would come back during lunch so...maybe Luke would just plant himself on this couch then.

/

/

/

The Mand’alor still didn’t seem to pay attention to the meeting. 

Luke’s warm skin was still imprinted on his hands, his lips, the sound that he made when Din did something right. 

‘Din…’ His breathless voice whispering his name, 

He sighed again, he really wanted his duty to be over so he could be back with Luke already. 

“Mand’alor”

“Yes?” Finally he heard something through the haze in his own head, 

“We want your opinion somehow” Paz said, 

They were staring at the infrastructure hologram,

“I’ve looked through it, the progress is impressive. Make sure they are well rewarded after the construction is done” He said,

“Noted” Paz nodded, at least they got something from the Mand’alor, 

“And send out the announcement that I don’t accept any marriage proposition anymore” 

All heads turned to him, 

“You sure about that?” Paz asked but he thought he knew the reason somehow, 

“Yes” He nodded, “If there’s nothing else I request the meeting adjourned” He told everyone in the meeting room before walking out.  
Leaving the rest of the room murmuring. 

“Well, well” 

Din turned to the owner of the voice when he was just walking aimlessly in the hallway, 

“Looks like someone got a good laid last night” The man in green armor walked up to him, 

“We didn’t….” We didn’t do it all, Din wanted to tell him but then again it was not something he should announce to others, it was between him and Luke only. That was how respectful he was with Luke. 

“I don’t care what you did last night as long as you got something out of your head and maybe also somewhere else, feeling better?” 

“Yeah, thanks” Din said just that before he revealed something too much but damn, did he feel so good right now. 

The man sighed again and Boba shook his head.

The Mand’alor was madly in love. And it was gross. 

Quoted by Boba Fett, repeated by Paz Vizla, many times. 

“How did you know Fett?” He turned to ask, “How did you know it was Luke” And not some kind of political marriage he had expected to face since he had taken the title of Mand’alor. 

“It was fucking easy. You think of him all the time and the first time you saw him, you even freeze” 

Din was stunted by that, “I never freeze”

“Yeah you did” It was a hundred years too soon to fool this Boba Fett.

He had witnessed the moment that the young Jedi had emerged at his place on Tatooine and the Mand’alor had seen him for the first time. He froze for many seconds. 

The Jedi boy was so cute in his poncho and little hat so he wouldn’t blame the Mand’alor.

Din groaned internally as if he didn’t want to admit the truth that he had his eyes on Luke since the very first time they had seen each other.  
His eyes beneath the visor had met Luke’s blue eyes and he had felt something in his chest shifted. Yeah maybe he really did freeze. 

“I need to thank you” For kicking his brain working for once, and many times before, 

“Save it. It’s just painful to my eyes to see you keep dodging your own feeling and focusing on all the stupid proposals when you clearly didn’t want them” 

“It was….that obvious?” 

“Yeah” 

Din sighed again, yeah maybe he was that obvious.

“Luke gets a chance to marry a Mand’alor but he wouldn’t say it, can you believe that?” 

“It’s normal, Jedi tend to be selfless and sacrificing, they wouldn’t step into the path of power and stuff. Mostly went to monkhood in solitary even. You’re lucky you got your one with you” 

“Can’t let him go to solitude monkhood, such a waste” Not with how beautiful Luke was, 

Boba shook his head, yep their Mand’alor was so deep. 

“So you will marry him” 

Din turned to him, “Yes” 

“Congratulations in advance” Boba was taken back by how quickly the Mand’alor responded, for once he knew what he wanted and went for it, he was secretly proud. 

“Thank you” Din also couldn’t believe this, he already found his one and he would marry him. His little Jedi.

“But I have to say it’s a very smart move”

“Yes?”

“Yes, if he is just your prophet then there is still a chance he would be borrowed or even kidnapped among other planets. If he becomes your consort then it’s not easy to do that anymore. The punishment is much more severe, it was like an act of declaring war against all the people of Mandalore” 

Din thought about it, Fett was right. He had heard many planets and territories had fought over a Jedi in the past, some even led to a war because they all had wanted a Jedi by their side. 

No, he would not give Luke away, not even letting him be borrowed when there was a chance he would be kidnapped and taken away. Not even among Mandalore’s allies. Luke was his and his alone. Luke would stay with him on Mandalore as long as they live to ensure his safety. His army wouldn’t hesitate to march to war if anything happened to him.

“So he said yes to you? About marrying you” Boba asked, 

“He didn’t object the idea but still he wants me to woo him properly” 

“Then do it, you’re the Mand’alor. Show him how we woo to win over someone’s heart” Boba patted his pauldron, like you got this brother. 

How did a mandalorian woo someone? By killing and conquering of course. Din didn’t think that Luke would appreciate that, he needed to adapt or else Luke might not want to see him again if he just showed up at his doorstep with the heads of his enemies. Talking about that.

“Have you got any updates about the Empire” Din asked in an almost dangerous tone, 

“Almost, we try to track them down but they can be anywhere in this galaxy, the remnant of them. We need to be precautious” 

“Keep searching”

“Will do. You know how much I love this” Capturing and torturing the Imps for information and maybe for his own satisfaction. 

Din felt the strong sense of protectiveness, they had taken away Luke’s family which they were clearly the only people Luke had got, had made Luke in grief for days. Din would make them pay, suddenly the idea of bringing their heads to Luke as a wooing gift didn’t sound bad at all. 

“Will check in for report” Boba put his helmet back on and left, 

Din felt like going back to Luke already but he remembered he had to be somewhere first.

/

At the Armorer’s foundry, 

“Hello” 

“Mand’alor, please come in” 

Then he walked in to sit with her, 

“It’s good to see you, how can I be at your service” She asked, 

“I have decided to get married” 

She almost gasped with the news, “Well congratulations, who is the one that you choose”

“My prophet” 

She tilted her golden helmet, “I see, a Jedi and prophet as your consort. Such good news for our people” She knew the Mand’alor and their people had been fighting hard to bring Mandalore to its graceful days, it was about time they deserved some good news. 

“He’s got all the good qualities to be your consort. Young and beautiful with a caring heart and the ability to foresee the future. I’m sure both of you will take Mandalore soaring up in the galaxy even more. You have my blessings”

“Thank you” Din nodded, she was one of the few people who had come from his tribe and he respected her the most. 

“When?”

“As soon as he’s ready” Din answered just that but wasn’t his heart on fire already, he was so ready to announce to the galaxy that Luke was his. 

“Then I shall prepare the rings for you” She offered, her tone was kind.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it” Din nodded. 

/

/

/

The Mand’alor was back at the prophet’s place. He found Luke in the backyard, practicing some kind of meditation with his body upside down and the water flowing around him. 

Well we didn’t get to see this everyday if someone didn’t have a Jedi with them. 

As if Luke sensed his arrival, his eyes opened as the water was still floating in the air.

“Din” 

“Luke” 

It was quite new to be greeted by an upside down person but Din would get used to it.

The water slowly floated back to the waterfall or to Luke’s plants bed then Luke came back on his feet. 

“What are you up to?” Din approached, 

“Well my master made me do it since he could sense my mind was a mess this morning” Luke had sheepish smile on his face, 

“I see” Din thought he knew why Luke’s mind was a mess because his own was quite chaotic too. 

“Your master visited you?” 

“Yes” 

“Does it mean that he can always see what we’re doing?”

Luke looked at him, “Well, we can put it that way but rest assured, they’re one with the force now, they’re not judgemental or anything” Hopefully, 

“It’s just weird thinking that some dead Jedi can see you and me having sex” 

Luke stared at him for a full second before bursting out laughter.

“It’s so funny when you said it like that” Yep, still laughing, his blue eyes glittered and Din thought he was smitten again, 

“It’s okay, I’m sure they’re not interested in that” 

“I hope so too” Din held Luke close with his arm, and Luke leaned onto him.

They were in each other’s space and it was just natural. 

“What are you holding?” Luke asked as he saw Din’s one hand was busy carrying something instead of holding Luke, 

“It’s for you” He gave it to Luke, 

Luke took a good look inside the package and his blue eyes got bigger if that was even possible, 

“Blue milk custard?!” He did not conceal his surprise and happiness at all, holding the cup of blue milk custard in his hands like something so precious. 

“A proper wooing right?” Din tilted his helmet, 

Luke almost squealed, he jumped on the man.

“Thank you” This man really knew how to woo him, 

Looked at him, being so happy and shining like the brightest sun in the galaxy with just a few cups of custard. He was really priceless. 

“Let’s have lunch then” And Din managed to heave him up and held him like a little child,

“I can walk” But Luke was giggling and holding on to the man, the Mand’alor really loved to show off his strength and dominance, just great. 

They went into the place.

/

/

/

After they finished their lunch, 

Luke was feeding himself with a spoonful of blue milk custard and made a very obscene sound of satisfaction. 

Din shook his head, his little Jedi was unbelievable. The fate of the mandalorians and the galaxy laid within his hand, really. But he just looked at him fondly. And somehow Luke ended up sitting on Din’s lap again and he didn’t mind, because he had the blue milk custard.

“You want some?” Luke offered a spoon of custard to Din, 

“No, I’m not into sweet stuff and I already know what I’m going to have for dessert” Din stole a peck on Luke’s cheek and he squealed, still needing to get used to it. And what da hell did he mean dessert? 

“What dessert?”

“You” and he gave cunning smile, 

Luke turned red as the images of last night played back on his mind, 

“No, I won’t let you” Luke ignored him, enjoying his custard.

“Why not?” 

“Don’t you have to go back to work?” Yep, that was his best reason, 

“I guess I have to” 

“See?” 

“How about tonight”

Luke paused the spoon in his mouth, 

“You’re coming here again tonight?” He asked with his clear blue eyes, 

“Yes, can I?” 

With his brown eyes looking at him intensely like this, what made him think Luke could give him a straight answer. 

“I guess you can” Luke mumbled, 

Actually he had almost sent a message out to ask whether Din was going to stay overnight again but master Yoda had kicked his ass to train first. 

_‘So obsessed, your mind is. Hmm’_

Sorry master.

Din’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. His little Jedi was so adorable and Din was doomed. And he felt it was the right time to ask him. 

“Luke, will you marry me?” 

Luke immediately looked at him, 

“You mean now?” 

“Yes” 

“I….I don’t know, don’t you think it’s too soon?” Luke flustered, 

“I know I said that I will wait until you’re ready. But I’m a possessive man, I want to marry you to let the galaxy know that you’re mine, that no one else can have you” Din was a straightforward man and he let it all out, 

“Is that….necessary?” Well Luke was already here with him, it didn’t look like he could go anywhere by himself anyway. 

“To me, yes”

Luke closed his eyes and sighed, he knew Din was very possessive, he could sense it a parsec away. 

“But I’m not pushing you or anything, still I will wait until you’re ready” 

Din pecked on Luke’s neck and Luke let out a sharp moan, he had to put the cup of custard down or else his hands would be too weak to hold it. 

“My mind is full of you, Luke. You’re making me crazy” Din murmured against his temple, 

And hearing Din’s low voice this close was not a good idea at all, Luke felt weak in all his limbs. 

“Do you see when we will get married?” Din asked, again too close to Luke’s already weak ear, 

“I don’t think I can concentrate to see the vision right now” Luke was honest, he was holding on to Din’s arm, 

“Just answer from your heart. When will you want to marry me” 

Din’s gloved hand caressed Luke’s thigh and that was cheating. 

And they were already kissing. Luke wrapped his arms around Din’s neck as Din held him close, 

Gosh, their kiss felt so good and so right. Luke felt like he wanted to give Din anything especially himself and Din was already in deep he couldn’t find a way to come back up.

As the gloved hand squeezed his ass and Luke moaned, maybe he didn’t want Din to go back to work anymore.

“Yes…” 

Luke murmured against the man’s lips, 

“Yes?” Din repeated, he wasn’t sure what Luke meant, 

“Yes, I’m marrying you, Din” Luke gave him a shy smile that looked so bright, he was not a complicated person and he acted as his heart telling him. And it was telling Luke that it was totally fine to marry Din. 

It was only a short period of time but Luke somehow felt like he had known Din for a very long time. Once he had accepted his vision then the information and the feelings kept rushing into him to the point of almost overwhelming. This man was the one he was going to be with for the rest of his life. 

Din stared at him with shock for a second before he also smiled, did Luke ever mention that Din looked handsome when he smiled. 

“Let’s make it official then” He was still smiling, 

“Okay” Luke nodded, 

Then Luke was tackled and pinned on the couch with Din kissing his neck, his stubbles made Luke ticklish and squealed he had his leg up in the air. But he was also laughing, they were both.

Artoo rolled in at the perfect timing and told them to get a room with a very weary droid tone. 

Luke laughed even more. Before their lips were sealed shut.

Yes, they were going to get married. 

/

/

/

To be continued…….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

P.S.

“Wait” Luke suddenly pushed Din’s face away, 

“What?” 

“How many consorts a Mand’alor can have” 

Din was confused with Luke’s sudden question when they were actually in the middle of making out.

“One?” He said finally,

“Good. Because I won’t share my husband with anyone” Luke’s tone and eyes were determined, to the point that he could demonstrate some dark side if his Mand’alor would have any other lovers. 

“Didn’t know you’re also a possessive kind” and Din found that quite alluring, 

“I’m not actually, except for my own husband” Luke’s lips perched, he meant it. 

“Don’t worry, I am even too lazy to find one husband. I don’t think I have enough energy to look for another” 

Luke chuckled, alright then he would accept that.

And they continued making out. 

/

/

/

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Jedi was allowed to be a little possessive yeah? :)  
> I know the story moved fast because Din acted on impulse once he knew what he should do LOL Take that DinLuke Nation.  
> Your comments make my day so please keep them coming!  
> See you soon!


	12. The Wedding

/

/

/

The Mand’alor had decided to get married, one of the most eligible bachelors in the galaxy, the news was spread all over the planet and maybe also other planets in the galaxy.

The fateful one who would soon become the Mand’alor’s consort was his own prophet who was also a Jedi. 

The whole planet welcomed this good news like a fresh breath of air. 

It was an open secret among the planets and territories that the ruler of the Mandalore had lately acquired the possession of a Jedi but nobody would have imagined he would even marry this one since Jedi had been mostly ordained and preferred a solitary life but once the Mand’alor had decided, who would have objected, instead, it was a very clever choice. 

Among the surprise, it was also disappointment throughout the galaxy because they couldn’t gain Mandalore’s support through marriage anymore, mandalorians were strongly monogamy and the Mand’alor himself already had an announcement out that he wouldn’t accept any proposals anymore. That was clear, he had already chosen the Jedi.

But like he cared about politics anyway, having a Jedi with him had already made the mandalorians almost invincible if they were not already.

But above all, the Mand’alor was in love. 

He got an opportunity to marry for love. Something he had never imagined before, but he had the chance and he grasped it, firmly.

Mandalorians worshipped love especially within the family, and they worshipped hard. The Mand'alor Din Djarin was a mandalorian through and through so he was proud of this union of love. He hadn't let his ancestors and the people who loved him down. 

The preparation took only one week, apparently the Mand’alor just needed to clear himself from work and find time to go into chapel to say the vows. Since mandalorians were more of warriors than extravagant lifestyles. The ceremony would be simple but official and the people of Mandalore all would celebrate with their ruler. 

Din was excited but he remained calm and Luke sewed his own wedding gown. 

It would be simple to honor his Jedi heritage but with some laces to honor his own mother. Anakin had given him the vision of Luke’s mother and some of her favorite gowns. He congratulated Luke, saying he was so proud and happy for Luke, that Luke deserved happiness in his life. Luke shedded some tears while they force hugged each other. 

He had asked Din to get him white clothes and some laces. Luke spent days and nights to finish it and he wouldn’t let Din see, saying it would be a surprise for him. Din let him do whatever he wanted, it was his own gown for his own wedding and not like mandalorians had complicated luxury tastes anyway. It was the vows that were taken seriously. 

/

Finally the royal wedding day arrived, 

Din was covered with his armor, shiny polished one, with the red cape of the Mand’alor, clearly he was doing this for his people, they deserved to know their king was getting married and they could celebrate on this good occasion. 

He was waiting for Luke in front of the villa in the morning. 

The Mand’alor was fidgeting, a little, no he was not, he would say, but he was. 

Hell he was going to be a married man soon and now waiting for his groom, even a Mand’alor could fidget. He walked the front porch here and there, checking things that didn’t need to be checked such as Luke’s flower pots or the wall’s paint. 

As if sensing his growing restlessness, Luke finally stepped out in the most beautiful white gown Din had ever seen.

Long white gown with long sleeves and a white cloak with a hood. Light gold and light blue laces neatly sewed on the gown and at the hem of the cloak. Light gold as Luke’s hair and light blue as Luke’s eyes. Anakin had suggested the idea to him and Din couldn’t agree more. 

“Hey” Luke walked up to him, being careful not to trip over his own gown,

Hell, Din felt like the Jedi was already a floating angel ascending from heaven or wherever the angels lived, Iego’s moon? That was how smooth he walked. 

“Hey” Din greeted back, fixed his eyes on him, 

“I hope this is alright” Luke smiled but he looked shy, it was just a simple gown after all.

“You’re beautiful” 

“Thank you” Luke’s smile grew wider, “Well, you look good yourself. The red cape huh” He teased, 

“Yes, everyone insisted I put on the most majestic cape I own”

Luke chuckled, then Din pressed his forehead with Luke’s. 

“We’re getting married, can you believe that?” Din whispered, 

“I can’t really” Luke responded as they held their hands together, 

Gosh, they were really doing this. 

“Let’s go” Din suggested,

“Okay” Luke’s eyes were the bluest, “Artoo, let’s go” 

The droids beeped back and the Mand’alor paused,

“He’s coming?” 

“Of course, he will record everything for us. Din please” Luke pleaded with his bluest eyes when he was in the most beautiful white gown, Din internally sighed,

“Fine” Din finally said and Luke squealed with happiness, 

Din put on his helmet and escorted his groom out to the waiting speeder that would take them to the chapel. Artoo loaded himself up at the driver’s seat. Din had mild anxiety but he prayed it would be okay. 

It was only a short drive but Luke already spotted people waiting along the way, congratulating them. And there were so many, both adults and children. They were waving and throwing flowers and leaves in the air for them.

“They’re here for us??” Luke couldn’t help asking, he couldn’t believe so many people would come, oh he forgot his soon to be husband was a ruler of a planet sometimes. 

“Yes, they deserve a celebration. Just wave at them” Din suggested as he waved at them himself, 

So Luke waved at them with a beautiful smile on his face, thanking them for being here. They all cheered for them and Luke felt his heart was beating loud in his chest.

“Long live Mand’alor! Mand’Cyare!” The crowd cheered, 

Mand’Cyare? What was that? Luke knew that Man’alor meant for Din but Mand’Cyare?

“What are they saying?” He turned to ask his groom, 

“Mand’Cyare, they’re calling you that” Din explained,

“What does it mean?”

“It means the beloved of Mand’alor”

Oh. Oh…. Alright.

“So that’s like… my title now?” Luke asked, tilting his head, 

“Yes” 

Luke could envision Din’s gentle smile beneath the helmet and his heart raced a little faster, 

Then the speeder passed a group of children, they were all waving, smiling, and shouting, looking like they wanted to give them something.

“Artoo, can you stop for a moment” 

The speeder slowly came to stop,

“Mand’Cyare, this is for you!”

The children were handing Luke flowers, many kinds and colors, and they were very happy that Luke stopped for them,

“For me?” Luke turned to his soon to be husband, Din just nodded, 

“Thank you so much” Luke collected all the flowers they were handing to him, the children were of mixed races and species. They looked very happy to be able to hand Luke these, they were fresh and beautiful as if they just hand picked them just now. 

“Thank you children” Luke touched one of the smallest girls in the group’s cheek, his blue eyes glittered with some small drop of tear. 

The speeder moved on as Luke was still holding all the flowers, still couldn’t believe these were meant for him. 

“They are the foundlings that you rescued” Din said,

“Me?”

“Yes, you told me to find them at the other side of the galaxy before being trafficked” 

“Oh” Luke remembered now,

“You saved their lives, cyare” Din’s tone was gentle,

Luke held on to the flowers more firmly, he had never been more grateful to have his ability. He could save helpless innocent children in the galaxy. 

And they finally arrived in front of the chapel. 

Din helped Luke step down from the speeder and the long row of mandalorians saluted them. 

Luke still felt his whole body vibrate from the crowd’s cheering, their positive energy was very unchallenged, they were indeed mandalorians. Never in Luke’s life he had imagined he would be this significant to other people. Both of them waved to the crowd before starting walking into the chapel with Artoo rolling slowly behind. 

“You okay?” Din asked as if sensing Luke’s awkwardness,

“Yes, it was a bit overwhelming” Luke gave him an encouraging smile, for himself maybe, 

“It’s okay. I’m here with you” Din coaxed Luke into the chapel hand in hand, 

With all suited up mandalorians in shiny armors saluting them along the way. The one with the golden helmet was already waiting for them at the altar.

“Welcome, Mand’alor and Mand’Cyare” She greeted, 

Both of them nodded, Luke thought this must have been the Armorer that Din had told him about, Din respected her a great deal. 

“Today has marked one of the most glorious days in the history of Mandalore and I am beyond honor to witness. Let’s begin” 

Luke’s heart was beating loud and clear, he could do this. 

“Mandalorian matrimony was simple but was the most sacred as both partners will be bonded as long as they live. Now Mand’alor, Din Djarin, please repeat after me. _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ ” 

“ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ ” Din repeated without missing a beat as he looked into Luke’s blue eyes through his helmet, 

“Mand’Cyare, Luke Skywalker, please do the same” She directed to Luke,

Alright Luke Skywalker, the reputation of Skywalker rested on your little pity shoulders now. Din had him practiced the vows beforehand but he was busy finishing his gown and maybe also freaking out in the process so… Din whispered to him to finish the vows sentence by sentence. 

“Mhi solus tome…...mhi solus dar'tome…..mhi me'dinui an….mhi….ba'juri…...verde” 

We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors 

He got it, right? 

“Now please put the rings on each other’s hand” The Armorer presented them the rings, there were two rings on her palm. One silver and one golden.

Din picked the silver one and gently put it on Luke’s ring finger on the left hand. 

“This ring was carved out of my armor. Its shade will remind you of me and it also means that I am always with you” Din said to him and Luke felt both of their hands tremble just a little, 

Luke looked at the ring on his finger and he sighed with disbelief, it was so beautiful. Shining brightly like the star in the night sky. It was from Din’s armor, something that Din respected more than anything, a part of it was with Luke now. 

Before he reluctantly grabbed the other ring from the Armorer which she waited patiently. Luke took a good look at it, it was such a beautiful golden ring.

“This ring is also of pure beskar but I choose this shade because it reminds me of you. Your beautiful hair and how you shine bright like a morning sun. It will always remind me of you and I will think of you everytime I look at it” Din told Luke as he presented his ungloved hand to Luke.

Luke put the ring on for Din and he thought his face might explode from the heat and his eyes were a bit damp now. 

The Sun and the Star. Not bad at all. 

“I now pronounce both of you married. You may kiss” The Armorer’s voice was kind and proud,

Din pressed his forehelmet to Luke’s forehead and all the mandalorians in the chapel including all the people from around the planet who were watching through the holo cheered with everything they had. Flowers, leaves, helmets, daggers, just name it. 

Luke gave the most beautiful sheepish smile with damp eyes.

“Please tell me those are happy tears” Din asked,

Luke chuckled, “I guess” 

Even Artoo wanted to shed his droid tears too. 

“Let’s go” Din chuckled fondly, 

Both of them walked out of the chapel, hand in hand, to the new chapter of their lives as a married couple. Not just a Mand’alor and a prophet, but husband and husband. A man and his beloved. 

Red cape and white cloak walked out together to greet their people who were cheering outside. 

They pressed their foreheads together and the crowd even cheered louder.

Luke had the most beautiful smile and the Mand’alor had never looked more proud. Luke’s both hands touched Din’s helmet as if cherishing this moment as long as he could. He knew Din was smiling, handsomely, underneath the helmet.

“Husband” Luke said,

“Husband” Din nodded, “Welcome to the life of mandalorians” 

Alright, Luke thought he would take that. 

/

/

/

To be continued…….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Mand’Cyare - the beloved of Mand’alor.  
> I made this up and I hope you like it! 🙈🙈  
> I’ve written some of engagement, wedding, vows exchanging scenes in my other stories and this one was short because you know Mandalorians are precise and straight to the point but it will always be one of the babies I cherish 💕💕  
> See you again soon and let’s celebrate with them! 🙌🏻🙌🏻🎉🎊


	13. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the SMUT 
> 
> 🤫🤫☺️☺️

/

/

/

The Mand’alor palace’s dining hall had been turned into the wedding banquet. 

Where the Mand’alor and his groom sat at the table in the front and other mandalorians at the long dining table. 

The atmosphere was absolutely delightful, mandalorians were fierce warriors and they loved celebration even more. Their king had finally found his destined consort and even legally bonded with him in only a short period of time since they had met, that was one of the most mandalorian things to do.

Furthermore; the Mand’alor’s consort was a freaking Jedi, the one that was almost extinct from the galaxy, who would lead the Mandalore alongside their king, their prosperous future was already ensured. 

And also, such a beautiful one. Many soldiers kept stealing glances at him now and then. A young Jedi in the white gown, a simple yet exceptionally beautiful one, sitting calmly beside their Mand’alor, occasionally kindly conversing with the children who asked whether he was really a Jedi and could he move the objects with his mind. 

The consort then moved the bread on the table with the gesture of his hand into the children’s waiting palms and they squealed with excitement until their parents came collecting them before their Mand’alor told them to but that was such a sight to behold and clearly the Jedi was good with children. 

No wonder their Mand’alor had kept him safe and hidden all these times. He even glared at anyone who dared looking at his consort too openly and too long. His husband was not an eye candy for anyone, he was proud that the Jedi was his but he was also beyond possessive. That radiated strongly out of him. 

This was the first time Luke had been to Mand’alor’s palace so he looked here and there with interest. The decoration was beautiful and functional. 

“You need to show me around, you know” He told his husband,

“Maybe later” The king didn’t turn him down so Luke was content, continued having his meatless meal, 

Mandalorians were loud and very good drinkers at times.

“For Mand’alor and Mand’Cyare!” One of them proposed the toast and others cheered, before downing the blue alcohol like water, 

Luke blinked at Din who lifted his helmet up just enough to drink and came to look at the glass of wine in front of him, since spotchka was made from blue krills so he couldn’t have that but maybe he could try this? 

He sipped the wine.

Hmm...it was bitter with some sweetness hidden but mostly bitter...ugh. He stuck his tongue out. If anyone witnessed his gestures, they tried so hard not to laugh but to no avail. Maybe their king’s consort wasn’t prone to drinking alcohol just yet. 

“What are you doing?” Din took the glass of wine from Luke once he put it down with no intention to drink it again,

“Maybe I’m not good at drinking” He still had the bitterness on his tongue and his expression was sour,

Din finished the drink for him before maneuvering Luke to sit on his lap, “Come here”

“It’s okay?” Luke sat on his lap anyway, in their moments together Luke figured he kind of liked to sit there, leaning on his chest plate and Din’s arm supported him.

That was a possessive act that mandalorians totally approved of, they cheered and drank even more. Their Mand’alor was clearly head over heel for his consort.

“Are you tired?” Din asked, 

“A little, you?” Luke fed himself a spoonful of a dessert and almost squealed with how delicious it was, 

“Me too” He held on to Luke and Luke offered him a spoon of whatever he was having, some kind of mini cheesecake. Din lifted his helmet enough to let Luke feed him, it looked like he had to accept anything Luke offered, it was their wedding day. 

“Heading back, shall we?” Din offered, chewing the cake and sipping the drink.

Luke blinked at him because he could feel the emotion behind the question, 

“Sure, but let me finish all the dessert first please?” Luke tilted his head with an adorable smile and Din was almost suffocated,

“Absolutely” He said just that, holding on to his consort, 

They enjoyed the atmosphere a little longer until Luke decided his stomach could not fit anymore cakes and tarts before proceeding to excuse themselves. 

His officers cheered after them, Din just sighed while Luke blushed and giggled,

“Are you drunk?” Din asked, how could Luke be drunk? He didn’t have any alcohol.

“I think there was some alcohol in the cake...but it was good though” His cheeks turned pinkish and his smile was too damn adorable, 

Din remembered now, that big chunk of a cake he had suspected it smelled familiar, it was a rum cake topped with rum syrup and Luke ate the whole of it. He couldn’t handle pure alcohol but he could have the whole cake out of it.

Dank Farrick. 

“Are you?” Luke asked as he leaned onto his husband purposefully, 

“A little” People kept passing him drinks and filling his glass especially Paz and Fett, those bastards. He was not a heavy drinker anyway and now he felt a little dizzy. It was quite an impeccable time to leave now.

“Our wedding night is gonna be great” Luke giggled even more, Din sighed, 

/

They managed to come back to the villa, their villa now, because the Mand’alor wanted to be where Luke was comfortable, (and stay hidden), this place definitely felt much more domestic than his too big and empty room in the palace. He didn’t have much belongings anyway. 

They walked into the place in each other’s arms, Luke wrapped his arms around Din’s armor while Din’s arm held Luke close. They maneuvered each other into the bedroom while Artoo excused himself to the charging station and turned himself off, he was tired from being out all day and didn’t want to acknowledge anything that would happen tonight. 

“We just got married, can you believe that?” Luke sat on his bed and dangled his legs like a child,

The current Mand’alor, Din Djarin, knew that his husband was very young, like many years younger than him. But at this very moment he couldn’t help thinking that he had seduced a boy to marry him. Well, 19 and 35, just left that to calculation. 

Dank Farrick him.

“Luke, let’s just sleep tonight” Din told him once he took off his helmet and placed it aside.

“No, we’re married, we should do what married people do” Luke pouted, even his pouting looked more childish than usual, Manda helped him. 

“You’re drunk” 

“I’m not” His lips perched up even more, 

Din sighed, “Want to use the shower first?” 

“Or we can use it together” Luke suggested cheerfully, “But damn, I’m still full” He rubbed his belly, 

“I’ll take shower first then, just go to sleep if you’re sleepy” Din gives him a light kiss on the lips but Luke wouldn’t let him, he wrapped his arms around Din’s neck and kissed him back a little wet,

“I’ll wait for you” Luke’s blue eyes now flashed darker than usual even when he blinked innocently, that made Din’s brown eyes darker too, 

“Alright” He gives him another kiss before detaching himself from Luke, 

“Need help with the armor?” Luke asked, 

“It’s okay” Din started peeling off his armor, 

“Hmm...I can’t help thinking you’re putting on a show for me” Luke now crawled on his bed and laid there to watch Din taking off his armor, it was like the mixture of authority and beauty and also sexiness. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it” Din scoffed and Luke giggled, 

He never knew the Jedi could be like this when he was a little drunk, it was quite cute actually. 

Finally his undersuit came off and Luke couldn’t help appreciating how fine his husband was.

Yep, Din was his husband now, his mind was still processing it in the blurry land. 

Din got the water soaking up his head nicely, if Luke wasn’t so drunk and so full maybe they could share the bathing moment together but it didn’t matter, they still got a lifetime together to do that.

Once he came out with a towel drying his head and nothing else, Luke who was sitting on his bed raised his brows. They were married now so they got nothing to hide anymore right?

He was already changed into a very thin white bathrobe that left nothing much for imagination and Din thought he was freaking flawless and those thighs looked very nice to touch. 

Luke skipped a few steps to put his arms around his husband.

“You smell good” Luke sniffed and flashed a mischievous grin, 

“Well you don’t smell bad yourself” Din pecked his neck teasingly and Luke laughed, 

“I’ll be back, wait for me k?” Luke’s both hands touched Din’s face, looking at him with his glittering blue eyes like Din could deny him anything in this galaxy. 

“Okay” He just nodded,

Luke gave a peck on his lips before skipping into the bathroom. 

Din sighed and tossed his towel away, his young husband was really irresistible. 

/

Din turned away from his holo as if he needed any work right now when Luke walked out of the bathroom in his robe. 

Luke just gave him a shy smile before coming and straddled him on the bed, alright. 

“Hey handsome” Luke looked at him through his damp bang as he wrapped his arms around his neck, 

“Hey” His brown eyes were fixing on him, his hands caressed Luke’s naked thighs that earned him a content sigh, 

“We’re married” Luke repeated as if it needed repeating or else he would not believe it himself,

“We are” Now Din’s arms came up to wrap around Luke’s waist and held him close, before taking Luke’s hand and kissing the ring on it. 

Luke blushed, “Thank you, I will take good care of it” 

He knew how much his armor meant to Din, like his religion and soul, and he never imagined he would get some part of it to keep as his own, as their wedding ring. It meant so much to Din and now it meant so much to Luke. 

Luke took Din’s hand to inspect the gold beskar ring too, “Gold huh” He teased, as he always saw Din with his silver shade of beskar armor, this gold ring surprisingly suited him. 

“It reminds me of you, that's why I chose it” Din touched his face and Luke inclined to the touch like a touch starving loth cat. 

They kissed and pressed their foreheads together, cherishing this moment. 

“Din, I know I might sound demanding but…” Luke looked hesitant, “We haven’t said ‘I love you’ to each other even once” 

Oh, that was right. Now Din realized it too. 

Once he knew that Luke was his one, he just proposed and Luke said yes and ended up with where they were right now. But no word of love actually being said yet. He was a man of action more than words so maybe he had forgotten that part.

“Can you say it for me?” Luke’s lips perched, his eyes pleading, 

“What do you feel from me right now?” Din asked instead, 

“I feel it but I wanna hear it” Luke tilted his head, 

Of course he felt the tremendous love radiating out towards him but he still wanted to hear it from Din, he was a little petty Jedi. 

As Luke thought Din would just tell him off for being so demanding, he held him in closer.

“I love you” Din whispered against Luke’s lips, 

And Luke was a very happy person, his smile was the most beautiful. 

“I love you too” Before he kissed his husband and both of them rolled down in the bed, 

They kept kissing and touching each other, Din untied and took off Luke’s robe as he kept kissing down Luke’s skin, the cool damp skin that was still humid and the hot tongue couldn’t stop licking it. Luke’s body shivered, now the feeling of love was replaced by lust very quickly but still with love and he embraced it. He wanted Din as much as Din wanted him. 

Finally the robe was off him and Din enjoyed spending time kissing him all over, driving Luke mad. 

He loved this, gosh he loved this. The way that Din treated his body like he actually worshipped him, to make sure his whole body was well taken care of and Luke was losing his mind. 

“Din…” Luke moaned as he went lower and lower, kissing his stomach, his lips teasing the damp blonde pubic hair and Luke almost jumped, he could only whine. 

“Din!” Luke almost choked when finally hot lips took him in, he covered his mouth before he made any embarrassing noise but maybe he already did, 

“Din….Din…” He kept moaning his name as he was lost into the ecstasy he had never been, 

That was it, Luke squirming and moaning his name like this, the sense of possessiveness radiated out of him even more. And oh he enjoyed making his new husband squirm on their bed with just his mouth like this so much. 

Din came up and kissed him when Luke was close to a soft mud already, they exchanged hot passionate kisses and they thought they had never been this lustful in their entire lives. 

“Din, let me” Then it was Luke’s turn to go down, 

Din groaned as Luke carefully touched and took him into his mouth, he might be young and inexperienced but he would try his best and oh he was eager. 

He kept sucking on its head, making the most obscene sound out of it and Din had to breathe properly.

“Cyare….” Din’s hand touched Luke’s soft hair, encouraging him, 

Then Luke tried to take him in even more, he got to the halfway and damn, the man was growing hard and too large for him to go all the way down.

“Easy, easy” Din’s hand comforted him as if telling it was totally okay if he didn’t get it the first time, finally he let it out with a big plop obscene sound to breathe in his full lungs again.

“I...er….I’ll get better at this…” Luke said shyly, his face was hellish warm with spit all over his mouth and Din had never seen him this hot, 

Din just manuavoured him to kiss and pressed him on the bed, 

“You already did well, that felt really good” Din said against his lips as he kept kissing him,

“Din” Luke just wrapped his arms around him, 

Gosh, he loved this man. He was so ready to be with him. 

They kept kissing as Din’s hand went down caressing and groping, his fingertips touched at Luke’s sensitive entrance and Luke almost purred, 

“Luke, can I?” He asked for permission,

“...Yes” Luke whispered as he kept kissing him, he let him touch him there,

Din’s fingertips rubbing around the sensitive entrance to make it feel relaxed enough to slide his finger in. But then he felt odd, like the entrance was already wet and his finger was able to slide in a little and Luke made a breathless noise. 

“Luke?” Din frowned, 

As if knowing what he was asking, “...somebody gave me lube” Luke answered shyly, 

“Somebody gave you….who??” 

Luke looked flushed with a hand covering his face, “.....Boba Fett” 

/

_‘Here’s a little gift for you, Mand’Cyare’_

The little bottle was shoved into his palm by the drunk mandalorian in green armor who clearly enjoyed alcohol so much right then before he went back drinking with his comrades and Luke quickly kept it under his robe once he realized what it was with a hot pinkish face. 

/

That name Din didn’t really want to hear during their wedding night but, 

So that was why Luke spent time in the bathroom longer than usual, Din thought he was sick for having too much of the rum cake. 

No, he was preparing himself. For their wedding night. For Din.

“How did you…?” Din was still curious, 

“....I watch some holos….” Luke said just that, he blinked like he did nothing wrong at all and those holos were quite educational and it made him relieve himself a couple of times. So since he knew he was going to marry the Mand’alor, he had already studied what he had to do, maybe even before that, well Tatooine had nothing much to do during the night, right. 

Din couldn’t help chuckling, “I think I’m in love again” 

“You’re allowed to be in love only with me now” Luke teased, “Get used to it”

“I’m glad” He kissed him, 

“Me too” What the man just said, did something to Luke’s heart, “I’m glad it’s you too” He wrapped his arms around him, 

“Cyare, I’m going to take you but I want you to be sure about this” He asked with his brown eyes that were darker than usual, full of want and lust.

“I am” Luke said with his steady heaving chest, “Take me” 

Din’s first finger was sliding in and Luke already squirmed, 

“Hmmm” Luke still fought with himself to stop resisting and get used to it, 

“It’s okay, I got you” His finger curled up at the right spot and Luke’s toes pinched into the bed, 

“Oh god...Din” Luke tried to breathe properly until the second finger came in and he sobbed into the pillow,

“Need to loosen you up a bit more, be patient with me k?” Din kissed his temple, 

Luke nodded, he wanted this, he wanted this with Din. 

And he felt himself more relaxed as the fingers worked their way into him very nicely, he even moaned shamelessly when the angle was right. 

Once the man felt that Luke was loosen up enough, “You ready?” 

“....Yes” Luke nodded, looking at him with his clear blue eyes, 

“Good boy” He kissed his forehead, “Tell me if it’s too much” 

Luke just waited as Din soaked himself real good with the lube he also received from an unidentified party, a lot of it, and also put it on Luke even more. He lifted Luke’s leg up, wanting to make sure everything would be smooth. 

And Luke felt it, the blunt tip was prying him opened and he gasped, 

“Relax” Din whispered, Luke whined softly but he braced himself for that. 

And he felt himself stretched more and more as the intrusion was getting deeper and deeper, he closed his eyes with a big O face, grabbing the bed sheet. The sensation was unbelievable, almost unreal.

Din stopped halfway to let Luke’s body get used to it, Luke tried to breathe properly before he nodded for Din to continue and he did. 

“Ah!” Luke let out a suffocated breath as Din was finally in him, deep and full. So this was what it felt like, to have someone else in your body in the most intimate way.

Din stayed still to let Luke’s body adjust to the intrusion, as he finally felt the muscles around him relaxed a bit, he let out a long sigh. His little Jedi was so tight, he was going to be the death of him. 

He tried moving little by little and Luke gasped ever so slightly in every move, Din was well-endowed and it was hard and deep in him. 

“Relax, I got you….I got you….” Din mumbled as he moved more further and deeper in slow thrust, his hands grabbing Luke’s back knees to ease the way, 

Kriff, Luke felt so good around him and he really suspected if he could last long.

And Luke felt like he was out of this world already, the steady rhythm nudged into him very nicely and touched onto some good spot he had to moan and he did, shamelessly. 

The way Din thrusted into him felt so good, it was still overwhelming but it was getting better, the more his body relaxed and letting Din in, the better it felt, and damn it, it felt really good. 

“Din….” Luke moaned as his body squirmed when he hit it right, he even felt his own legs trembling, 

“Harder?” 

“....Yes” Luke nodded, 

So Din went harder and more firmly and Luke was sure he had never cried out this way before in his life, it was pure ecstasy and pleasure, and the lust, it was driving him insane. He swore he could come a little closer to his climax the more Din fucked into him at the right spot. 

Once they realized, there was already the wet and obscene sound of bodies slapping and human grunting. 

“You felt...so good….” Din murmured as he was losing himself little by little, the lust was consuming him, he tried to be gentle but the way Luke’s body embraced him, took him in, almost welcoming. 

Once he realized it, he was already thrusting in with everything he had, hard and firm. And Luke, Luke was crying out with eyes closed and exposed neck. His blonde hair sprayed on the bed as his body was moving on it. The glimpse of his blue eyes looked like they were lost to another dimension already. 

“Hrrrr….Din!” Then he felt it, the heat glowing and flaring in his lower body. His hands grabbed Din’s back as his legs started trembling, 

As if knowing the sign, the man kept thrusting and giving it to him, 

“Din!” And Luke came with a big O face and his body arched up as he released on his stomach, that was such a beautiful sight to see.

And Din was fast to follow, he snapped his hip in repeatedly and grunted something close to being animalistic growl as he released into Luke’s body. 

They laid together in the bed, panting and legs tangling, coming down from where their bodies had reached just now. They kept exchanging small wet kisses as Luke moaned in his throat, still being in the afterglow of it. 

“Din” Luke whispered his name as his eyelids felt heavy, 

“Sleep, I got you” Din whispered back against his lips, holding Luke’s limp body close, their bodies were heated with beads of sweat. 

“Hmm….” Luke purred and gave in, he fell fast asleep. 

“Cyare, my love” Din kisses Luke’s forehead before he also fell asleep holding his beloved in his arms. 

/

/

/

To be continued…….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the consummation of their marriage ☺️☺️🤭🤭  
> I hope you all like it and I'll see you soon!  
> Thank you for all the comments with all my heart! 💕💕


End file.
